Famous Last Words
by N.V Ember
Summary: Picking up from the second book. While Larten is on his way back to the Cirque he bumps into a group of people, some he remembers fondly. A love so strong and feared it's forbidden and been ripped apart numerous times but will not die.
1. Prologue

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Summary: Beginning from the second book in the series, Darren Shan meets a strange girl, and two women are in the motel room waiting for Mr. Crepsley? What's up with that? (It is NOT what you're thinking if that's what you're thinking…)

Authors Note:

As I usually say… please no flames and only constructive criticism that is not too harsh. …Man I'm always scared when I enter a new section on Fanfiction because I never know how harsh the readers are… or even if anyone will read them. Okay, I know Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak Series is supposed to be well… scary and everything… but I have to add some humor to it. I always have comic relief in all of my stories…so like yeah… please don't be mad at me… um… I'm going to try my best with writing…formatting… I always format but sometimes when I upload everything gets screwed up…anyway on with the story…

I'm also going to warn you… I am going to swap POVs every now and again…I don't think I could do a good POV for Larten Crepsley though…so I think I'll…avoid that…but most of the time it will be third person or a character in the story…I will try my best at Darren Shan…Also, I have not read all the books yet so there are some things I do not know of yet, and some things I do know of. I am only up to the beginning of book 4… and well… yeah… so if I do anything wrong…I apologize and after all…it IS a fanfic…anything can happen…

Prologue

Two figures skated across the landscape, no doubt flitting to their next destination. It was nighttime, and the moon stood unaccompanied in the sky, with the exception of that of the incandescent stars. They twinkled, and seemed full of life tonight, as did the surrounding forestry that the two figures rushed past. Later on in the forest, they stopped for a rest, and sat about a small fire summoned by one of the members of this small traveling party. It turned out there was three of them, all women. The youngest one, sat closest to the fire, staring at the flames flickering and dancing together. "Mom…-It…It is okay to call you that right?" She asked, looking up with a flicker of hope in her eyes. The older, yet shorter out of the two older women looked up. "Of course… if…that is what you wish to call me…" She trailed off. Her violet eyes flicked over to the young child. She looked as if she had just snapped out of a daydream, or some sort of deep thought. Her black hair fell in her face, with a mixture of violet streaks. She smiled softly at the younger one. The other woman groaned, rolling her eyes. "How mushy can this get?" Her hair was a light blonde, and her eyes a shimmering green. She stood taller than the other two of the party, and stood up straight in her white skirt and gray peasants top.

The other woman, who at the moment was seated upon a log, was dressed in black skirts, and a long black-sleeved shirt, with drooping wrist collars. The outfit looked old, faded and worn though, and was ripped in some placed. Her black boots looked perfectly fine though, as opposed to the rest of the outfit. Her complexion was pale, and mirrored the outfit as a complete opposite. A single silver cross, hung from a leather strap about her neck. She fixed her hand around it and sighed. "You totally give definition to the Human perspective of 'Vampire,'" The blonde woman said rolling her eyes. "Well I cannot help it if I happen to like the color black… it conceals one in the night, as opposed to your brightly way of fashion." The woman with the black/violet hair spoke. The violet in her hair began to turn a shade of red, as did her eyes, and she glared at the floor. "Um…guys…" The younger one of the party spoke quietly. The woman dressed in all black looked up and gave the younger her undivided attention. The blonde woman of the two looked toward her. "What?" she snapped. "Can't you two stop bickering for the night…? We…should go find a motel before the sun rises…" The woman dressed in black nodded and stood, she kneeled down, and the younger crawled on her back. "Better yet, let's go to the same motel the old bat is at… I got some unfinished business with him…" the blonde one said, with a furious look. "That old bastard." She hissed. She picked up a few of their bags, and then flitted off in the direction of town, with the other two just as the sun began to peek over the horizon.


	2. Chapter 1

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Summary: Beginning from the second book in the series, Darren Shan meets a strange girl, and two women are in the motel room waiting for Mr. Crepsley? What's up with that? (It is NOT what you're thinking if that's what you're thinking…)

Authors Note: (already posted)

As I usually say… please no flames and only constructive criticism that is not too harsh. …Man I'm always scared when I enter a new section on Fanfiction because I never know how harsh the readers are… or even if anyone will read them. Okay, I know Darren Shan's Cirque Du Freak Series is supposed to be well… scary and everything… but I have to add some humor to it. I always have comic relief in all of my stories…so like yeah… please don't be mad at me… um… I'm going to try my best with writing…formatting… I always format but sometimes when I upload everything gets screwed up…anyway on with the story…

I'm also going to warn you… I am going to swap POVs every now and again…I don't think I could do a good POV for Larten Crepsley though…so I think I'll…avoid that…but most of the time it will be third person or a character in the story…I will try my best at Darren Shan…Also, I have not read all the books yet so there are some things I do not know of yet, and some things I do know of. I am only up to the beginning of book 4… and well… yeah… so if I do anything wrong…I apologize and after all…it IS a fanfic…anything can happen…

…In the beginning… there was god… and an ant… floating about in space… the ant held up a pack of cards and said "Wanna play poker?"-

Too far back… anyway if you had been fooled by this…then… I don't know. Now on with the DISCLAIMER. That way you all cannot sue me… for I admit I do not own this work of genius.

Disclaimer: Things NOT to do while in court, for they may get you locked away in the funny farm, or on death row.

**C**ut the judge's wrist and suck the blood, claiming you are a child of the night.

**I**gnite the judge and jury aflame.

**R**un around the courtroom screaming "THE VOICES!"

**Q**uickly assume the role of Batman and "fly" out of the courtroom…only to be pushed back in by the Bailiff.

**U**hh…I don't own it?

**E**at a human liver with some fava beans… and a nice kiante

**D**ance… break dance to Polka.  
**U**tter crazy things under your breath like "I'm a little teapot."

**F**ree style in an inflatable mini pool with your lawyer posing as the shark because Spielberg had the budget cut.

**R**eek of onions and dead people. Why onions? How should I know? The court just doesn't like onions…

**E**lope with a Sasquatch during your testimony.

**A**sk if your imaginary friend may cut the nearest person's head off.

**K**ill everyone in the courthouse that day.

NOW ON WITH THE STORY.

Chapter 1

The day was bright, and sunny. No clouds dared to show their faces in the blue abyss that was the sky this afternoon. Darren Shan was running down the road, tears stinging his already pale face. "I am a monster…" he told himself quietly. It had been like any other day when he woke up that morning. He would wander the streets watching everyone, never interacting for fear what he could do. He was walking by a group of boys when they asked him to play street hockey with them. He agreed happily, seeing as he had not interacted with anyone his age in months. He had felt so alone until he saw them and had played with them. Well, after a few rounds of playing, his team, that had been once losing, was now winning. Due to his new Half Vampire abilities he could do a lot more than the average human, and thus why he was scoring a lot of goals. He was faster, he was stronger, no wonder why. Well, after a while Danny had gotten tired of it and decided to start something, he first hit him, which he ducked quickly, but when he kicked him between the legs, Darren became enraged and swung out at his legs with the hockey stick. In the process he in short shattered Danny's leg bones, so bad that the bone itself could be seen within the bloody mess. He felt guilty and like an outcast, especially now that he learned that he really couldn't play with other kids his own age.. He wiped a few tears off his face sadly staring at the ground. He started to walk slowly before he tired himself out. "It's not fair…" he said quietly and sighed shakily. "What's not fair?" A soft voice rang out. He looked up and saw a girl sitting on the wall in front of him. She had a bright friendly smile on her face, and looked about his age, about his height. Her fiery red hair glittered in the sun, making it look as if her own head was aflame itself. Her eyes were a soft violet color, which almost looked velvety.

"N-nothing." He said softly. She smiled softly. "You look very sad… may I ask what's wrong?" she asked softly. "…I…I just accidentally hurt someone is all…" he said, his eyes wandered down to the ground. "Oh, that's all? That happens to me all the time." She said, in a rather optimistic voice. He looked up. "What do you mean?" He asked softly. She shrugged and smiled. "I just always end up hurting people." She said. She jumped off the wall she had been sitting on before, and held out her hand. She was dressed in an old black skirt with an old long sleeved black shirt, both of which was worn and had holes in them, but Darren was no better in his old suit. "My name is Aimee Stan." She said holding out her hand. He took it gently and shook it.

"Darren Shan…" he said softly. She smiled. "Nice name Darren…" "If you don't mind me asking…why…are you talking to me?" He asked. "Oh! Well I've seen you around… and well… I myself get bored waiting for…my mom to come home… and… well… we're in the same motel that you're in… and…you were crying a few minutes ago so I felt sorry for you… that's all…" she said with a soft smile. "Oh…" he said. They were silent. "So…what's brings you to this town?" she asked. "Oh…dad's business is all…you?" he asked. "Same. Mom's business." She said with a small chuckle. She paused. "Or…well…I should actually say my Aunt's business… since she is the one who dragged us both here… quite literally actually. She's very lively and funny… maybe… maybe you could meet her one night?" she asked. She looked hopeful, as if she really needed this company. "Maybe…" he said. "And maybe I could meet your father?" she asked. "…Uh…my dad…really doesn't like company…" he explained. By father he meant Mr. Crepsley of course, and thus why he hated saying "Father". They walked along the street. "...I should get going… my dad ought to be home any minute…" Darren said, hating the word dad in that sentence. "…Me too… my mom should be home soon." She said. She began to walk away, as did he in the same direction. They walked in silence, and when the time came, went their separate ways.


	3. Chapter 2

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Disclaimer: I don't own it! …Whatever you do don't-

**D**on't strip down naked and run through the streets screaming, "The panties are coming."

**A**rrange a list of things not to do while writing a fanfic. Whoops. I broke one of the rules.

**R**un around in a batman outfit singing the theme to Lazy Town. Why? I don't know. Just don't.

**R**ing the doorbell to the house of doom. You will never see the light of day again.

**E**at a toasted human hand from the haunted Amityville toaster.

Never… ever ever… stick waffles in the Amityville toaster. 

**S**ip blood from a teacup while in court.

Hiccup your ABC'S… it hurts…and you'll end up puking before you get to G 

**A**rouse a sleeping bear from it's slumber during hibernation. You. Will. Not. Survive.

**N**ever… ever… admit you own a story when you don't… OR… pick someone's nose.

Dear Readers,

Yes, I know, my first chapter wasn't very…good… but I will try to do better with this chapter. I am also aware of the fact that my chapters are short… I really have no amount for a chapter, as long as it isn't just a paragraph…um… I will be working on that as well… so enjoy…hopefully. Umm… I'm going to use SmarterChild for Synonyms and definitions XD I'm so pathetic and lazy. Anyway buh byes.

-Fallen.

Chapter 2

Within Larten Crepsley's hotel room

Darren walked down the hall of the motel; he glanced over his shoulder and saw Aimee enter her motel room. _I bet it's great to be a normal kid like her…_ he thought sighing softly. He shook his head and continued his walk. His and Mr. Crepsley's room was on the very end. _I wonder what she meant by she hurts people without meaning to… or maybe she was just fibbing to try and make me feel better…_ he thought as he walked up to the door. He paused, his hand on the knob. He heard voices from within talking. Pressing his ear against the door, he closed his eyes and listened. "When does he waaake upppppp…I'm bored already." A jittery female voice complained. There was a soft sigh from the other end of the room, and then silence, with the exception of footsteps pacing. He opened the door. There were two women in the motel room. One of them was seated on the bed, flipping through the channels, and the other stalked across the room too and fro. "When is the old bat gonna wake up?" The one who paced asked aloud, the one with the jittery voice from before. Her hair was a golden blonde and her eyes a very vibrant green. She was dressed in a pair of black jeans and long sleeved red shirt. "We've been waiting for-" "A whole five minutes Bryanna." The woman who was seated on the bed said. She was dressed in a long black skirt, with black boots and a long sleeved black shirt that had drooping sleeves at the end. A silver cross, hung from a leather strap on her neck. She was very pale in complexion to "Bryanna" and had black hair with Blue streaks and blue eyes. "…Who…are you?" Darren asked blinking. Bryanna looked toward him. "Oh my. What's this?" She asked. She walked over and picked Darren up by the back of his shirt. "Think it's Larten's?" she asked. "Bryanna put the poor boy down…" The woman on the bed said. "You're right… no one would ever be desperate enough to sleep with that old man." She said. The woman on the bed shook her head, sighing softly. "Put the poor child down…" She sighed. "Why?" Bryanna asked. She looked at Darren. "…You…what brings you with the Crepster?" The woman on the bed stood up and walked over. She pulled Darren away and set him on his feet. "I apologize for my friend's behavior… my name is Proxime Mortis Tyrannis… but you may call me Proxi and… the one who grabbed you is Bryanna Adams." She said with a soft smile. "May we ask when Mr. Crepsley awakens?" the woman named Proxime said. "He should be awake any-" Just as he began to speak, the closet door opened, and Larten Crepsley stepped out. "YOU!" Bryanna yelled. Her green eyes seemed to light aflame, and green flames of hatred flickered in her eyes. She grabbed Mr. Crepsley by the neck and slammed him into the wall with a knife to his throat.


	4. Chapter 3

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

Okay last chapter was pathetic… I didn't realize it was that short because I had formatted it into two paragraphs… rawr. Anyway… I'm going to update yet again…. I hate leaving cliff hangers for some strange reason so I'm going to update again ASAP. Hopefully it won't be as short… I usually just go with the flow.

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Nope. Nothing funny here except for CHEESE!

Chapter 3

Mr. Crepsley stopped in his tracks, and froze, as he was pinned to the wall. Yet, even looking death in the face, he groaned, and rolled his eyes. "It's **you**." He said bitterly, and he shoved Bryanna off of him. "Great… just… great." He sighed. He walked to the minni fridge and pulled out something to drink. "I still have a bone to pick with you." Bryanna hissed narrowing her eyes at him. "B-…Bryanna maybe we should just calm down?" Proxi asked softly. "No." Bryanna said growling. "I am not going to let this asshole go this time." She said. "Now…" she said, clearing her throat."You know why I am here, correct?" She asked, composing herself in a manner he would hold himself. He merely nodded. "To avenge the loss of your lover no doubt?" He asked. Proxime remained silent. Bryanna nodded furiously. Darren stood, dumbfounded as ever, by the door. Proxime stood up. "…Perhaps… I should take the young assistant outside?" she asked to no one in particular. Mr. Crepsley nodded. She nodded.

"Very well… come with me Young Darren Shan, I will walk you down to my motel room." She said. She opened the door, just as Bryanna and Mr. Crepsley got into a furious argument over what they had been talking about. The Blue streaks in her hair began to shimmer and they turned Silver before Darren's very eyes. He stopped walking. "What's with your hair?" He asked. She looked at him with Silver eyes. "It is not only my hair, young Darren Shan, but my eyes as well may change their color and sometimes even their design. If…I may ask, what is so interesting about that young one?" She asked. She talked in a very calm, quiet and reserved tone. Yet, there still was a ring of sadness to it. "I've never seen someone's hair change color for no reason in front of my own eyes…" he said. "With no reason young one? I doubt that, everything has a reason." She said. "For example, my hair and eyes change color with my coming and going emotions." She explained. "Oh?" He blinked. "What does Silver mean?" He asked.

"That is something you will have to learn of over time… should we stay together, that is, young Darren Shan." She continued. She produced a key in her hand from what seemed like no where and unlocked room 5. "You may feel free to make yourself at home." She said. She paused. "If I said that right…" The streaks in her hair turned violet, as did her eyes and she sat down at the table muttering the sentence over. She reworded it every now and again, as if trying to make sense of it. Darren took a seat on the edge of the bed and began to flip through the channels. "Mom is that you?" Came a small voice from the bathroom. The door opened and out walked Aimee Stan. Darren paused. "Aimee?" He asked. Aimee looked up. "Oh my…Hello again Darren Shan." She said, a small smile spread across her face. "You know Young Darren Shan?" Proxime asked looking up from the table.

"Yes, I met him on my way home today." Aimee responded. "Ah." Proxi said giving a small nod of recognition. "What does Bryanna want with Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked, changing the topic. "Well… there are two things that she would like from him, one of which I cannot explain for if I did she would immediately come in and cut the very tongue from my very mouth." She said softly. "The other I see no reason why I cannot tell you… except for Mr. Crepsley…" She said. "I'll pretend you didn't tell me…" Darren said. She nodded. "Alright then, young Darren Shan. Take a seat in front of me, if you will." She said. He nodded and turned the TV off, and sat in front of her. "Aimee… dear I do suppose you deserve an explination as well as to why we're here… so take a seat next to me, will you kindly young dear?" she asked. Aimee nodded and pulled up a chair next to her. Proxime cleared her throat and began the story as to what Bryanna wanted with Mr. Crepsley.


	5. Chapter 4

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Disclaimer: Places to hide should you be accused of stealing a story.

**I**gloo. Hide in an igloo in the South Pole… the penguins will protect you.

**D**ig a ditch to the center of the earth. …No one would dare follow you to the earth's molten core.

**O**klahoma…peripherally the crop circles. It's too "mystical" to hide there… no one would suspect you.

**N**ose. George Washington's nose on mount Rushmore… people had to sculpt that, didn't they?

'Scuse me, but can you fit in a bar of soap?

**T**winkie factory. Hey, all the free Twinkies you could eat and should there be a nuclear war you'll have something to eat.

**O**pium factory. Sure… you'll die from the fumes… but for the meantime enjoy the effect of the horrid drugs.

**W**al-Mart. It is WAY too big for anyone to be found in a Wal-Mart. You'll be safe there.

**N**ew York! No one DARES to go into that state… specially the Bronx yo.

**I**owa. Maybe that was the corn state… but… hey hide in an ear of corn if you can fit.

**T**exas. Should the president come looking for you… he won't nuke his own homeland. So at least you won't be nuked to death.

Dear Readers,

Please forgive me for this. I believe I made Mr. Crepsley OOC… I do that a lot, sorry.

Chapter 4

"Would you care to sit down?" Larten offered as he, himself sat down at the table. "Cut the small talk, let's get down to business." Bryanna said sitting in front of him. "No doubt you would like to, you were always such a straight-to-the-point individual." Larten spoke calmly. "I've come up with a way for you to pay for making my husband leave me." Bryanna said as a small growl emitted from her throat. "_Making_ him?" Larten asked, his voice remained calm and stable but his face looked shocked.

"My dear Bryanna I would never _make_ Erroneous leave you." He leaned back in his chair and took a sip of water. "I merely _helped _him realize the wicked person you really are." He whispered. She slammed her fist on the table. "Dammit Larten. You really think I'm wicked? Hm? If I were wicked, wouldn't you have killed me by now? Wouldn't I be dead by now?" she asked, and glared at him. There was a silence for a moment or so. "What is so evil about me anyway?" she whispered, her eyes, sad. "You had a knack for killing, what more can I say? You've killed innocent people since you were a child, countless in fact. You enjoy watching others wallow in their misery, you tear love apart, and you enjoy it all!" Larten half-shouted. She smiled innocently. "But I stopped when I had Erroneous, did I not?" she asked. "No. You did not." Larten corrected. "Uh. Yeah I did Larten." She argued. He cleared his throat.

"Bryanna Helene Adams, do not try and tell me what I know for a fact. You may think I did not see you killing people on the side, you may think I didn't see you torturing people on the side, and not to even mention _cheating_ on poor Erroneous when you know damn well he would put his life on the line for you." Larten growled. Bryanna cleared her throat. "Changing the subject… I know how you can pay me back… and the world… since you're _making_ Erroneous leave…and causing thousands of deaths in the process…I know how you can repay them and I." She continued.

"What makes you think I will agree to your terms?" He inquired, raising his eyebrow. "My say so." Bryanna said firmly. "What are you going to do if I do not listen to you? Surely just your word cannot make me agree." He chuckled at the thought. A wicked smile spread across Bryanna's face. "You know that water you just drank Larten, dear?" Bryanna asked. Larten paused. "What did you do to it?" he hissed. A smile spread across her face. "I just added some crushed herbs and other such things… to make an obedience potion. It should kick in, in about…now." She said and snickered. Mr. Crepsley went still; his eyes clouded and glazed over.

"Larten, listen to me." Bryanna said softly in a velvety soft voice. "Larten… you _will_ love me. You _will _listen to me… and you _will _do as I wish you to do." He nodded once and she chuckled darkly. "Never thought I would learn to be an enchantress, did you Larten?" she said softly, as she got up and circled him. "Never would expect little Bryanna to be so powerful." She said softly. She stroked the small crop of orange hair on the top of his head. "You know… I never really did like Erroneous." She whispered softly. "I always had an eye for you… but you never bothered to notice… and this is the price you pay dear Larten." She said. She chuckled darkly again.

"First off… I want you to go about as you would every other day before this night, with the exception of your love for me. You will take me with you… as apposed to going on without me. You cannot live with out me." She whispered in his ear, nipping at it softly. "I cannot live without you…" he whispered. "Now…I'm going to leave…" she said. "No don't." he said. He looked hurt. "Too bad." She said, and with that she exited the room.

End Chapter 4

I FINALLY CAN UPDATE! YAH BIZNATCH WHAT NOW! Sorry. Umm… just happy about that… anyway, continuing, I know it was a bit OOC but please do not be angry with me… thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

No killing got OOC please… :hides:

Fallen.

Chapter 5

"Now… Bryanna was never a…well… a very nice person to begin with…" Proxi began. "She stole from people, liked to play tricks on human's minds, killed innocent people, wiped entire cities off the map." She continued. "She tore lovers apart, took from the poor, stole from the rich, and even sent children who ended up on our doorstep off to her realm where they would be sent to the…well…I'll leave it at this: It's not a pretty place there." There was a long pause for a moment. "You see, Bryanna is the daughter of Discordia. Discordia…as you can plainly tell in her name… is the goddess of Discord and Chaos. Now you understand just a bit, why she is… well… not very nice." Proxi paused for a moment, thinking.

"Well… fast forward a few centuries… she came across a man named Erroneous, and for some reason… he fell madly in love with her. Now, unlike the many other men that fell in love with her, whom she used and tossed over her shoulder like an old newspaper, she stayed with him. He would do anything for her… well… in public she went about it as if he were a prized pet… or minion. Behind closed doors… she really did love him, but she would never tell the world that. If people knew that, then they would know her Achilles heel, they'd know her weak spot and she didn't want anyone to know." Proxi closed her eyes. "Well… needless to say people started getting suspicious and so she treated him like horribly, but no matter what she did to him, he always loved her, he always obeyed her." She trailed off.

"Well…one day Mr. Crepsley-" "Wait, how did you get into this all?" Darren asked. "…I was a survivor of one of the towns destroyed by her… she took me in as a minion…" she said softly. There was a silence. "Go on… sorry…" Darren quickly apologized. "Where was I, Young Darren Shan?" "Mr. Crepsley." "Oh yes, that is right. Mr. Crepsley came across us, while traveling one day… and…well…" she paused, and then shook her head. "The moment… that Bryanna saw him… she told him to stay in the city with us. He did… and she gave him anything and everything that he wanted. Even things he did not want." Her voice was very soft and very quiet. "You see…from my perspective… I believe she in fact fell in love with Mr. Crepsley upon seeing him, forgetting Erroneous, who would do anything for her."

She was silent for a few moments. "Well… one night Mr. Crepsley sat up, and was talking with Erroneous about Bryanna, Mr. Crepsley told her of all of Bryanna's attempts to… "bed" him, and anything possible. Erroneous was heartbroken when he heard of the news. It hit him hard, and they spoke of what they would do… Erroneous decided he would go his own separate way, as would Mr. Crepsley. In fact, that is what they both did… but Bryanna would not forgive either of them for what they did… She had Erroneous executed for being a traitor, and…I suppose she's come here tonight for her revenge on Mr. Crepsley." "That's all that happened? I mean it was her own fault!" Darren exclaimed. "Ah, but you see that is not exactly all. After Mr. Crepsley and Erroneous' departure, the city began to crumble due to her depression from both departures. She was heart broken over both, and did not tend to her empire. It lead to riots, revolutions, and eventually the fall of the empire. We were struck homeless and alone. That day… she vowed she would take her revenge on Mr. Crepsley no matter what the cost…" she said softly.

There was an eerie silence after. "It's getting late… I hope Mr. Crepsley is alright…" Proxi spoke, standing up. "I hope they are okay." She continued. She went to go toward the door, and then paused. She shook her head. "No… Bryanna will be furious…" she sat back down and was silent. Just at that moment Bryanna walked in, she smiled as if she hadn't a care in the world, and went toward her room. "What'd you do with Mr. Crepsley?" Darren asked, glaring at her. Now, he really did not care for Mr. Crepsley, but without him he would not have made it this far, nor would he make it any further. "Oh nothing, we just had a very long talk… you may go see him for proof if you wish…" Bryanna said. Darren walked out quickly, and went into his motel room.

"A bit quick tempered, I say." Bryanna said. She looked at the door. "…What did you do…Mistress?" Proxi asked softly. "Nothing much, just brewed up a bit of my enchanting, and well… I have my replacement for Erroneous." Bryanna said. She smiled wickedly. "…Oh…" Proxi said softly. She looked down toward the ground. "Now if you don't mind… I'll be sleeping." Bryanna said. "Do not disturb me, no visitors, and no messages." With that she walked into her room. Aimee looked over at Proxi. "Mom… are you alright?" She asked. "I am perfectly fine young one…" Proxi whispered. "Now… are… you hungry?" She asked softly. Her face was emotionless, but her eyes told it all. The streaks in her hair were a deep dark blue, as were her eyes. "In what sense?" Aimee asked. "Either or." Proxi responded quietly. "I suppose I am a bit _hungry_…" Aimee said. "Come then… let us feed…" Proxi said walking out the door.

End chapter 5

….Hi. NO FLAMES PLEASE.


	7. Chapter 6

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers

Umm… I was going to update June 2, 2006…but seems to not want to let me update it…so I'm going to go right along with Chapter 6… and so on and so forth… I'M GOING TO BARNES AND NOBLE! OH YEAH! GETTING CIRQUE DU FREAK 7, 8, 9 AND 10! XP! Sorry… yeah… umm… anyway… I know… I AM on number 4… but I get new books ahead that way all I need to do is walk to the book shelf when I finish a book.

Sincerely,

Fallen

P.S Again... no killing for OOCness...please.

Chapter 6

Darren's POV

We left shortly after I arrived. Bryanna hadn't done a thing… as it seemed… but I was still suspicious of Bryanna doing something. We found an old abandoned church to stay in that night, and I sat, pondering what Bryanna could have done. Mr. Crepsley was asleep, and the sun was now slowly rising. I looked out the window, and watched the sun rise. My thoughts traveled back to Aimee, and I wondered… how did she ever come to travel with Proxime, or Bryanna. Why was she with them? Was Aimee really Proxime's child? My head spun with the possibilities. The silence echoed off the walls of the abandoned church as the sunrays filtered in through the stained glass. The scene was breath taking. I thought for a moment… if god was anywhere right this very moment… he would be here. But then again, I was a half-vampire… so god would've shunned me, had he been here… or should he be here in this room at this very moment. I was under the watch of the Vampire gods now.

I spent the rest of the day exploring the abandoned church and the small cemetery outside. The gravestones in the cemetery were old and uncared for, so for most of the day I washed them and pulled the weeds from around them. I found a family of rabbits… and pretended to sleep until they were near me. When they edged close enough I jumped up and shouted, "BOO!". They ran over the hills with their tails between their legs. It totally cheered me up. "Scaring little rabbits now?" Came a familiar soft voice. I looked up and saw none other than Aimee standing in some of the brush. "What are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask. "I tracked your scent…" Aimee said softly, she looked down. "Why?" I asked. "…I was lonely… …and my mom is sleeping…" She said softly, she looked down. "…What about Bryanna?" Darren asked. "…Beauty sleep…" Aimee responded. "She doesn't have time for a twerp like me." She continued. There was a silence… and for a moment I wondered what both Proxi and Bryanna were… I had a hunch on Proxi… but Bryanna I had no idea. "…Proxi's a…" I trailed off. "Vampire?" Aimee asked. I nodded. She nodded in response. "Yeah, but a different breed." Aimee said. "You're a vampire's assistant." She said with a smile. I nodded once. "So am I." she said. She held up her fingers and sure enough there were scars on them.

"Do you like Chocolate?" Aimee asked after a few moments. I nodded. She pulled out a half eaten bar of Hershey's chocolate. "I didn't bite it, if that bothers you… I broke a piece off…" she continued. She broke what was left of the bar in two, and gave me the end half. "Just so you know for sure my mouth wasn't on it." She continued. She ate her piece, which was a bit smaller than mine. I nibbled at my half of the chocolate. "So what brought you with them…?" I couldn't help but ask. "Eh, just a bad situation and before I knew it I was a vampires assistant." She shrugged as if it was no big deal. "What about you?" She asked me. I told her the story, actually, about how Steve and I went to go see Cirque Du Freak, and how I stole Madam Octa, and all the rest. "Wow, that sucks… I'm sorry to hear that." Aimee said. She smiled sympathetically.

"I should be getting back…" Aimee said, standing up. "Mom should be awake any second, and she usually likes it when I'm there…" she continued. I nodded, and stood up. "The same, Mr. Crepsley will probably be hungry…" I said softly. "…I guess… this is goodbye for a while…" Aimee said. With that, she walked away, and I went inside the church to cook a stew for Mr. Crepsley and I, my thoughts consumed in Aimee.


	8. Chapter 7

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

R&R….please? …I have one review… and seven updated…chapters/prologue… rawr. WILL IF YOU READ THIS YOU BETTER REVIEW…sorry… anyway… erm… ….Sorry for possible OOCness… please do not kill me…anyway moving on…

Fallen

Disclaimer: P I don't own it… I don't feel like putting anything fancy today.

Chapter 7

"Mom…you've been acting very strange lately…" Aimee said softly looking at Proxi. "And you've been very depressed… you didn't even feed last night…" she said. "I'm fine, I have no hunger of that sort." Proxi responded softly. Aimee held up a crimson streak. "I know you're not furious. The only other explanation is you're hungry…" Proxi swatted her hand away gently. The crimson streak fell in against the black and dark blue streaks, and other crimson streaks. Bryanna walked out of the bedroom. "It is time to move on, Proxi carry my suitcases." Proxi nodded, and stood up, she bent down, and let Aimee crawl on her back as she picked up the two suit cases, and flitted out and down the road. Bryanna followed swiftly, "flitting" just as quickly. Bryanna stopped outside an old abandoned church. "Let's stay here." She said smiling a small wicked smile.

Proxi stopped. "Very well…" Proxi whispered. Aimee stiffened realizing this was the same place Mr. Crepsley and Darren were staying. Proxi walked in, she paused. "…Sorry… Mr. Crepsley, sir…" Proxi whispered. She put the suitcases down and remained silent. Aimee hopped down and stood there silently. "Is Bryanna with you?" Larten asked standing up. Proxi nodded once, and walked by him. "She's outside awaiting your prescience Mr. Crepsley, sir…" Proxi whispered. He nodded and walked outside. "Hello Young Darren Shan, fate seems to continuously throw all our lives together…" Proxi spoke quietly. She sat down quietly.

Aimee sat down as well. "Why don't you two go outside and enjoy the wonderful moonlight? I know you two are day light creatures as well, but it is a beautiful night out I must say…" Proxi said putting on a small fake smile. Darren nodded once. "Are you sure you're going to be okay by yourself in here?" Aimee asked wrapping a blanket around her. "Positive young one. Go on. There is nothing to watch here, nor listen to." She said. She shooed them out and they did as they were told and walked outside.

"I hope she is alright…" Darren said. "She is really nice." Aimee nodded. "I really should get some blood for her while we're out… she's hungry." Aimee spoke. "How do you know?" Darren asked. "The crimsons streaks in her hair. They can mean one of two things. One that she is completely infuriated, or two that she is hungry. Does she look angry to you?" Aimee chuckled softly. "No." Darren said softly. He made a small laugh. There was a small silence, they walked side by side. "Does it ever bother you…being a vampires assistant? I mean… not being able to have friends… see your family…" Darren said softly. "My Family _is_ Proxi…" Aimee whispered softly. "…So she really is your mom?" he asked. Aimee sighed. "No… she's not… but she is like my family. She's all I've known for the past 5 years." She said softly. "But what about your own family?" he asked. She shook her head. "It's not important." She said, and she walked along in the cemetery. Darren followed behind. "Sorry…" He said softly. "It's alright." She said. She gave him a reassuring smile. There was another silence and then turned a corner around some brush. Darren paused immediately, as did Aimee. They skittered away silently, and looked through the brush. Mr. Crepsley was kissing Bryanna!

End Chapter 7

It's fun when you know something the character doesn't, no?


	9. Chapter 8

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Chapter 8

Proxi wandered about in the cemetery out back. It wasn't very big, yet it wasn't very small either. She examined some of the gravestones, and sighed softly seeing no flowers. She waved a hand above the ground and a patch of white roses grew quickly. She picked a few and placed them on the grave. She wandered for some time, watching the stars. "Hello again." Came a voice from behind her. She turned around, and sighed softly, she put on a small smile. "Hello Mikihisa." She turned around. A man stood behind her, he was…quite tall. 7 feet to be exact, and had spiked black hair with red streaks in it. His emerald green eyes sparkled as the moonlight reflected off of them.

He was very pale, and had a thin trail of blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. "Fed I see?" Proxi asked with a soft smile. She wiped the blood away. "Thanks love." He said, he leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Miss me?" he asked, spreading his arms out. She made a soft nod and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around her. "Sorry… you know how I get the urge to just travel every now and again…" he apologized. She nodded slowly. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Nothing." She said softly, she looked up and forced a small smile. "Hey… now come on that smile's forced." He said. "Come on... let's go feed you." He said picking her up. "But I'm not-" "You're hair tells me differently m'lady." Mikihisa spoke. He chuckled softly and held up a vile to her mouth. "Drink." He said. She nodded and drank the vile empty. "Now… where's the lil' one?" he asked. "Around here somewhere…" she said softly.

Near the Brush

(I didn't feel like updating a paragraph or two for a chapter.)

Darren stared in astonishment. "Is that-" Aimee covering his mouth cut him off. They were silent. Darren pushed her hand away. "Maybe we should leave before it gets to serious…" Darren whispered very quietly. Aimee nodded and scrambled up. She walked away with Darren. "I don't understand… I always thought he hated her…" Darren spoke calmly. "She put him under a spell Darren." Aimee sighed pushing a few branches aside from the way they'd come. "What!" Darren growled. "She lies a lot Darren…" Aimee said softly. She stepped out of the brush. "Hey kiddo!" Came a voice. She looked up and paused. "Hey Mikihisa." Aimee spoke softly. "What's up kid?" He asked, he kneeled down and ruffled her hair. Proxi was on his back. "You're back sooner than expected." Aimee said. "Yup." He said. He paused, and looked at Darren. "Who's this?" He asked. "A friend." Aimee responded. "Ah. Well it's nice to see you have a friend." Mikihisa spoke. He nodded a greeting to Darren and than wandered whichever way he was going. "Who was that?" Darren asked.

"The jerk my mom is seeing." Aimee said wrinkling up her nose. "Jerk? He didn't seem like much of a jerk to me." Darren spoke. "Yeah, tha't show he _seems. _Try living with him for a year for a different point of view on him." She spoke sourly. "Sorry." Darren apologized. "I loathe him." She went on. "Every time he comes around he acts like he owns us, like I have to listen to him and like he's my father. But he's not. The only reason mom's with him…well I'm not sure why she went with him in the first place… but I know she stays with him because of a promise she made and because she's scared of him. It may not seem like it but he has an awfully nasty temper. Especially when he comes home from the bar." She continued. "He uses her a lot. He asks her for money, and when they were together…well… his view of the situation was free food, free money, free homing, and free woman." She continued. She wrinkled up her nose at the memory. "He's a damn well pig he is." She continued.

She looked very indignant as she walked back to the church. "I wonder how long he's going to stay this time." She muttered. They walked into the abandoned church. "I suppose you're staying here?" He asked. She nodded. "Alright… well… we better get some rest…" she continued. He nodded. She lie down on a pew and fell asleep quickly. He watched her for a few moments, before lying down and falling asleep himself.

End chapter 8

--; I'm going too quickly aren't I? …Well… this is ONLY the beginning… bwahahahahaha! Things ought to slow down sooner or later… I write how my mind tells me to so nah… hi.


	10. Chapter 9

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

…Yah it's kinda fast pace isn't it? Well… I suppose it will slow down… I mean I have everything set up in my mind… anyway… continuing… I might do another fanfic on Cirque Du Freak… I said I may… but it's not for sure because I know where I'm stopping with this fanfiction… I mean like at what book… so like… I may make another fanfiction on another book… in the series. Anyway, continuing… I hope I get some reviews… my fanfic looks so pathetic x.X …but that's okay. I will keep writing to keep my own sanity. …Yes…erm…on with the disclaimer

Disclaimer: Things to do when you are accused of stealing a story. Speaking of which… I DON'T OWN IT!

**B**ounce about in a kangaroo's pouch… I mean no one checks in those things… just make sure you can fit first off. 

**R**ub a walrus' belly… if you do this the walrus will befriend you and help you raise your own walrus army.

**Y**ell at the top of your lungs "I DIDN'T DO IT I SWEAR!" on mount Everest…

**A**rrange a secret meeting of the ghost of Mr. Rodgers, Elmo, and Dracula. Call this the first Villains convention in history.

**N**ose pick… go nose picking with a sasquatch… they like that and will protect you.

**N**ever! …erm… anyway. Stand still. Maybe if you don't move… they can't see you.

**A**sk so many questions they'll become confused and won't know right from left, up from down or right from wrong.

Chapter 9

Aimee's POV

It was late the next day when I woke up. The sun was up, and high in the sky, so I guess it was about noon, maybe a little later. (Of course looking at my watch later would prove that it was noon) Darren was still asleep… he looked peaceful actually… The church was silent, and I decided that maybe I'd start cooking something for both Darren and I to eat… and should there be any left over Mikihisa. I'll cook something better for mom and Mr. Crepsley later… and maybe even Bryanna. Though I doubt I'd have a choice. Bryanna's almost as bad as Mikihisa, only a little less rough. I walked past the row of pews; Mr. Crepsley, Bryanna (who's was filled with pillows and bed sheets), Mikihisa and mom were on the same pew… she was asleep in his arms, yet she still didn't look happy. She rarely ever looks truly happy.

Scratch that. She never does. She never smiles a true smile; she never laughs whole-heartedly, she's almost always miserable, or in deep thought. I can't even make her smile genuinely. But I know I lessen her pain a great deal, meaning I'm good for something. The stew I've thrown together actually isn't too bad. Considering last nights dinner… Mom taught me how to cook. She knows a lot of recipes and she's really good at them. I always wonder why she never ran away from Bryanna… or is there something keeping her? I don't know… and It's not my business to ask. Though I'm sure she loves me very much, there are a lot of secrets she keeps from me. Like her misery, which she only thinks she keeps from me. I know. She's miserable; inside she's in pain. It's like she's only living for my sake. Like if I weren't around she would be dead. I can see it in her eyes. There's a shuffling sound behind me, and I look up.

Darren is awake, his hair is a bit messy, which makes me chuckle softly. He looks around, as if he hadn't expected me to be awake. When he sees me he smiles and walks over. "Stew again?" He whispered. I nodded. He took some from the bowl, and ate; he seemed to like it actually. There was a shuffling sound behind us, and I couldn't help but turn around. Darren looked too. Mom fell on the floor… Mikihisa (the moron) let go of her. Her eyes are open…and she's staring at the ceiling. Like everyone else, she's in the dark side of the church. I can see her eyes are open in the darkness… it looks sort of creepy… but I've gotten used to it. Her eyes flick downward, and she's looking at me as if she wants me to come over. So, I get up and walk over.

"Yes?" I whisper. She says nothing but hands a piece of paper to me. I read it. It's a list of ingredients. "Gather them?" I ask. She nods, and she closes her eyes again. As I'm walking back toward Darren I skim the list. "What'd she want?" Darren asked. "She wants me to gather the things on the list." I spoke calmly. I sat down and ate my stew quickly. "Come on, let's gather all the herbs and things on the list." He nods, and we get up and exit the church.


	11. Chapter 10

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Disclaimer: Mr. Crepsley's cape is red

The fourth book's cover is blue (ish)

I don't own Cirque Du Freak

So kindly don't sue.

Dear Readers,

Damn! I've updated like maybe… five chapters today… anyway… um… Let's see if we can make it six. lol.

Fallen

Chapter 10

Proxime's POV

It was late sunset when Aimee and Darren got back from gathering the herbs for me. The sun was setting behind the horizon, slowly dying only to be reborn again the next day. Shedding purples, oranges, reds and pinks out across the sky as its blood. Slowly bleeding to death. I remain seated in the pew ahead of the one I had…tried to sleep in last night. I did not sleep very well, as I never do usually. There's nothing but nightmares and more pain when I slip into that unconscious state. Sometimes even more pain than being conscious. So, needless to say I am restless either way. As I am enveloped in my thoughts (most likely creating Violet streaks in my hair with the already dark blue) I hear Young Darren, and my Aimee enter. The church is dark, and quiet, with the exception of a small fire and footsteps.

"You're up earlier than usual." Aimee speaks to me. I nod quietly. I am up for a reason. I need to finish this potion tonight or I fear… well… Mr. Crepsley will never come back to normal. I always end up reversing Bryanna's spells, and make it so the same person cannot be affected. She always finds out sooner or later, and I always get in trouble for it. Sometimes it isn't that bad, and sometimes it's absolutely horrible. This time I can foresee it being the worst it's ever been. I will leave tonight as soon as I finish the potion and deliver it to Mr. Crepsley. I will take Aimee, and I will leave. Where I am not completely sure. I have no been on my own for quite some time. Perhaps I will return to the Cirque Du Freak who welcomed me all those years ago. But… a thought comes to mind: Mikihisa. He will most likely follow me, and he, though in _love _with me, is most assuredly more faithful and loyal to Bryanna than he will ever be to me.

I walk swiftly past the pews, and make my way to the fire where I began the quick process of creating my potion. Aimee sits on a pew nearby, while Darren stands watching in curiosity. "What are you doing?" He asks. I shush him, and continue my process. Within 10 minutes, the potion is complete, and is ready to be served. "Aimee… is there left over stew for dinner?" I ask softly. She nods. "Hand me Mr. Crepsley's bowl." She does so, and I fill it with stew, which amazingly is still hot, and I add my tasteless potion to the mix. I hand it to Darren. "Darren… when Mr. Crepsley awakens make sure to give him this exact bowl…and… I will be going… and taking Aimee with me elsewhere… I do not know where… but should Bryanna ask… you know nothing… and you did not even see me leave this church. Understand?" I ask gently. He nods. "Good… perhaps I will see you again young Darren Shan…" I say softly. "…And tell Mr. Crepsley… that I send my regards… and deepest apologies for what has happened here… should he remember." I respond quietly. He nods.

"Aimee…" I turn to her. She nods, knowing already what to do. She quickly says goodbye to Darren and hops on my back. I will have to do a night worth of flitting to get as far as possible from Bryanna, and Mr. Crepsley both. But thankfully to my telepathic abilities… and Mr. Tall… I will be able to find a home to stay at… the Cirque Du Freak, my return, and Aimee's first encounter.


	12. Chapter 11

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT

Chapter 11

Darren's POV

As Proxi disappears into the night, I hear Mr. Crepsley stir in his pew. I look up; he is awake just as sure as I thought. I hand the bowl to him wordlessly. "I could get used to this…" he says with actually a small chuckle, and he eats what is in the bowl. He soon finishes it and goes still, and then looks up. "What happened?" He asks. "I'm not quite sure myself… but… Proxime sends her regards… and sincerest apologies for everything that's happened…" I say repeating the exact words of Proxime as she left the church. He pauses as if remembering something. He jumps up and spits on the floor. "Ugh!" He groans. He wipes at his mouth repeatedly. He looks around quickly. Bryanna is awake. "Good morning Larten…" She says. Mr. Crepsley gets up in a flash before my very eyes he has his hands around Bryanna's throat. "What gives you the right… to toy with my emotions woman?" he growls. She glares him down. "So, like the goody two shoes she is, she's reversed it already? Hmm?" Bryanna narrows her eyes. She shoves him off. "Be on your way then… but be assured… I am **not** done with you." She hisses. I stand here, wondering, should I take this threat seriously? I suppose any threat I should…

I mean… well… Mr. Crepsley is very crafty but he's no magician. He can't just "poof" us out of any situation. Mr. Crepsley drops her and does as she told him; he packs everything up, and leans down for me to hop on his back. I do, and he flits away into the night. As he flits, he talks to me. "You feel alone, correct?" Mr. Crepsley asks as we flit. I nod. "Perhaps there is a place…as we spoke of a few nights ago… we shall go, alright?" he said softly. He flitted quicker than usual in the night, and closes his eyes as if concentrating. "Got it…" he whispers hoarsely. "We are going back to the Cirque Du Freak… you may make friends there… and have a place to stay, an actual bed to sleep every night… and so on and so forth… besides… you liked it, did you not?" He asks, as he flits quickly. I nod once, and then all falls silent.

Short again... I know... I could have done better... I may replace it tomorrow... but for right now... this will do... I'll be off!


	13. Chapter 12

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

…I only have one reader… well reviewer… anyway. You all…if there are more than one of you read this. I am bored! I'm watching the new Final Fantasy movie that just came out and this Cloud dude is really hot… I'm sacrificing hot men for you readers! …And sleep. Because it's like 11:50PM… yes… I know kinda early… especially for me but I think I'm kinda sleepy too… anyway-oooo who's the dude with the white-ish kinda long hair! Hot ness! Sorry. Umm… Yea… I'm writing… No. You stay away from my dude on the… cliff thing. He is now mine!...damn I don't even know his name…Reno's kinda hot too… with his red hair and all…okay I'll shut up now.

Fallen

P.S OBIE WON! XD

P.S.S: I have a thesaurus on Microsoft word? Dude! I never knew that! Thanks little non-paper clip kitty like helper guide thing! …This chapter is dedicated to the cat that taught me I had a thesaurus on the computer….how interesting… a documentary on killer ants… /

Chapter 12

Aimee's POV

We arrived at the Cirque Du Freak in about an hour or so. We passed a camp of hippies on our way to the Cirque. The road was curvy, and by the fifth turn we finally spotted the Cirque Du Freak. They were nestled in a clearing along the bank of a river,

It actually looked quite peaceful. I think everyone was asleep… since no one was bustling about the camp. Well it WAS around midnight… so no duh. "Uh… mom maybe we should wait-" She shushed me, and walked through the vans and cars, as if she knew where she was going. As if she had been here before. She walked up to one in particular. A silver van, and knocked on the door. I thought I was going to wet my pants. There was like… the tallest man in the world standing in front of me! Maybe even taller than Mikihisa, and boy he was TALL! His hands were huge and bony, while his eyes were dark. They reminded me of coal and looked like two lumps of coal stuck in the middle of his face! "Proxime? What brings you back so soon…" His voice was croaky and reminded me of a frog.

Proxime shook her head. "May we come in, please?" she asked. He nodded. "Of course you may come in my dear; it's great to see you again, as usual." He said, in a rather, well, sort of paternal voice. He had black teeth, and some were missing, and his tongue was a dirty shade of yellow. It disgusted me to a point where I thought I might puke. I walked in, trying not to gag to show my politeness. "I didn't expect you to be back so soon." He said, walking into his van and sitting down. "I know, nor did we. I apologize for the abruptness." Proxime spoke. "Ran into trouble again I see?" He asked. Trouble, again? What's that supposed to mean? "I suppose you could say that, do you mind if we stay again?" Proxime asked. "No of course not, you're always welcome here as I told you before." The tall man said. "Thank you Hibernius." Proxime spoke softly. "Oh… forgive me for my manners, this is my assistant, Aimee Stan… and… I suppose you could say step daughter, seeing as she calls me mother." Proxime spoke. She turned to me. "Aimee, this is Mr. Tall. He runs the Cirque Du Freak so be very nice to him." She continued. I stood up and held out my hand. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Tall, sir." I spoke in the politest voice I could conjure up. He shook my hand and I sat back down. "She's a good egg." Mr. Tall said looking toward my mother again. "Thank you." She spoke quietly.

"…Has my van been cared for?" She asked after quite some time. He nodded. "And poison?" she asked. "I had Evra look after him." Mr. Tall said. She nodded. "Thank you." She continued. She got up. "It was nice chatting with you, maybe we could do this again some time… thank you again for letting my stay, and I apologize for the short visit but I am tired myself." She said politely. He nodded, understanding, and we exited the van. "Poison?" I asked. "You will see sooner or later." She spoke. She walked through the vans, looking around for one in particular. We finally came to it, it was a large black van. She produced a key, and unlocked it stepping inside. It was more like an RV as apposed to a van. "There's two small rooms… only a bed and a nightstand, with a small television in the wall. I nodded. "Enjoy…" Mom said as she left the room for her own. I opened a random door, finding a closet. There was really nothing in it, so I opened another door, which was the bathroom. Another and I found a vacant room where I lay down on the soft bed, falling into a deep slumber.


	14. Chapter 13

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

…It is… 1:06AM… and I am watching… Ant Wars… of all things… Wow. An ant just killed a moth… how interesting. droned voice Psyche! Completely boring! There is nothing on TV dammit!...I stopped watching the movie… I felt it deserved my complete attention which it wouldn't get right now with me acting like this. I could watch Dracula… nah. Nightmares. ….Screw it I think I'll watch the "Pants off Dance off" On Fuse.

Fallen

P.S EWWW MIDDLE AGED FAT MAN WITH BALD SPOT ON PANTS OFF DANCE OFF…AHHHH! MY EYES! cries

Disclaimer: Don't own it! Nope nope…but I wish I owned Mr. Crepsley…wee…SHUT UP! MY OBSESSION! …

Chapter 13

Darren's POV

We had arrived on the Cirque Du Freak Camp site late, almost near dawn. Mr. Crepsley had spoken with Mr. Tall, and I was stationed with Evra, the snake boy I had seen previously at the last Cirque Du Freak showing. I had been wrapped in his snake, thinking if I made one move that the snake would swallow me whole, but as it turns out the snake had been "sleep crawling" as Evra calls it. Mr. Tall assigned me to do chores with Evra since I wasn't good at cooking, washing clothes or any of the sort. They were about to go milk his snake's venom when Mr. Tall called us back over. We back over and looked up at the towering figure. "Go find a Black Van… and knock on the door… there's someone else who's most likely going to help you two with your chores today as well." Mr. Tall continued. He walked away and into his own silver van. "A black van?" I asked. "Wonder who's in there…" I wondered aloud. Evra seemed to be excited and he ran through the cars and the various vans toward the black one. People in the camp were now awake and bustling about the campsite. Well… except for Mr. Crepsley seeing as he sleeps during the day.

Evra knocked on the door, which opened. Aimee stood there, silently. She blinked once. "…Hello?" she asked softly. Evra blinked as if he hadn't expected her to be there, but then again I didn't expect her to be there either. "Isn't this Proxime's van?" Evra asked. Aimee nodded. "I'm staying with her… here…" she said. "She's asleep right now though… Mr. Tall said I was going to help you with chores?" Aimee asked. She paused seeing me. "Oh! Hi Darren." She said. She smiled in a friendly fashion and closed the door behind her as she stepped out. She held her hand out to Evra. "Aimee Stan." She said. He took her hand and shook it "Evra Von." He said. A few of the scales from his hand stuck to her palm. They were like dead colored skin. She smiled. "Cool." She said. She wiped the scales off her hand and stood silently. "Let's go milk the snake's venom…" Evra said, he began to walk off toward his tent.

To my great relief he milked the snake himself and let Aimee and I watch. After which, we had to feed the wolf man. He was as vicious as ever as we threw the slabs of meat at him. "So what brings you and Proxime here?" Evra asked tossing a piece of raw steak at the vicious beast behind the bars. "I guess she felt like coming back here as she said." Aimee said shrugging. I knew the truth though, of course. I heard it from the horse's mouth as some might say. As it turned out Evra had been born to ordinary parents, and had been sent to an orphanage where a freak show owner adopted him and treated him horribly, like a real snake as he put it. Mr. Tall saved him from the abuse of the freak owner, and well… here is today. Aimee felt really sorry for him and gave him a hug. I told him my story as well. Aimee was the only one who really didn't share anything. "What about you Aimee?" Evra asked throwing a piece of cutlet at the wolf man who caught it greedily in his jaws. Aimee was silent for a few moments. "I suppose you all do deserve an explanation why I'm traveling as a vampire's assistant."


	15. Chapter 14

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

Sorry about not updating for a day or two… but well… I couldn't get a hold of the computer number one… and number two I had writers block and was too lazy/tired to do anything about it… so like yeah… umm… I'm watching "The Death Star." On Discovery channel at 1AM 6/7/06 while writing this so nah… Anyway… Hurt is the shiznit xD sry…new band.

Fallen

P.S As I say before…please don't kill me for the OOCness

P.S.S Okay is it just me… or does the damn chicken sandwich commercial for McDonalds scare anyone else? THE MAN…TURNED INTO…A CHICKEN! COME ON! HE TURNED INTO A CHICKEN! THE FEET… THE BACKGROUND MUSIC/NOISES! IT'S FRIGGEN CREEPY MAN!

Disclaimer:

Fallen: Okay….I'm going to play a song for you all… :plays CD:

CD Player: We will we will sue you::Music to "We will we will Rock you":

Fallen! Wrong song::Takes CD out: Err… to be blunt… I don't own it. So nah. Now you can't sue me!

Chapter 14

"Well… " She paused, and sighed. She shook her head. "I don't much feel like telling you today… I'm sorry but it's a horrid memory that I wish to forget and not dwell upon."

* * *

They finished their chores sometime around sunset and ate a quick light dinner together. Mr. Crepsley was walking around the camp when they began to walk toward Proxime's van. "Where are you going?" Mr. Crepsley asked. He paused seeing Aimee. "Who are you?" he asked. He paused, as if thinking about it and shook his head. "Never mind. I remember you… Aimee Stan… then what are you doing here without Proxime?" he asked. "I'm not… Evra wanted to go see her so we were all coming to see her right now…" Aimee said. "…Would you mind if I tagged along?" He asked. Aimee shook her head. "I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." Aimee added. She smiled. "She's been down in the blues for a while." She spoke. He nodded. They walked up to the van and Aimee knocked. The door opened, but no one stood there. Aimee stepped up, and the rest followed. The "van" seemed to have grown a great deal, as if by magic to occupy so many people.

"Go ahead sit down… there's a remote right next to you… the TV is in the wall… so…like yeah… I'll go get her." She said. She walked out of the room and down the hallway. She knocked on Proxi's door and walked inside. Proxi was looking out the window, seated in a leather chair. "Mom? People are out in the living room to see you." She said. Proxi looked up and asked "Whom?" "Go out and see." Aimee said stepping aside. Proxi got out of the chair and walked past Aimee and into the living room. She paused. Evra jumped up. "Proxime!" He shouted and he hugged her. "Evra." She said with a smile. "It's wonderful to see you again, how have you been holding up?" she asked. "Good." He said. She pat his head. "Have you been taking care of Poison?" She asked. He nodded. "Good." She said. She paused seeing Mr. Crepsley. "…Hello Mr. Crepsley, sir." She said softly, she looked down as her eyes changed to Magenta and the streaks in her hair turned magenta with a few strands of pink. She spotted Darren. "Hello Young Darren Shan." She added with a small nod. She was quiet, as was everyone else in the room.

The room was silent, and Aimee walked in. "Proxime… may I speak to you… outside?" Mr. Crepsley asked after a long awkward silence. "Sure thing…" Proxime responded softly. Mr. Crepsley opened the door and stepped out. He held the door open as Proxime exited the room. There was silence. "…What do you think they're gonna go talk about?" Evra asked. "…I dunno… maybe Bryanna…" Darren said shrugging. "I don't think they're gonna talk." Aimee said. "What do you mean?" Darren asked. "Well… I finally just realized it…the way mom looks at Mr. Crepsley… the way she always acts strangely around him…" Aimee began. "I don't know why I never noticed it before…" Aimee added. "Noticed what?" Darren and Evra asked in unison. They looked at each other and then back at Aimee. "Looks at him how?" Evra asked. "Acts strangely how?" Darren inquired. "She's in love with him." Aimee explained. "The streaks in her hair went magenta when she saw him… and her eyes did too… I'd never seen that color before… and I've never seen her in love…" She explained.

"Also her eyes are usually cold and lifeless… but it seems like whenever she sets eyes on him her eyes warm up and soften a lot…It's got to be. Plus… she's always so polite and quiet around him…" She added. "Aimee…Proxi's always quiet and polite." Darren contradicted. "Yes… **but **she becomes even more polite and quiet than she usually is whenever Mr. Crepsley's around." Aimee corrected. Darren and Evra looked at each other and then back at Aimee, then back at each other. They burst out laughing at the mere thought. When they're laughing simmered, and they wiped the tears from their eyes Aimee huffed. "Just wait… just wait and see… I'll be saying 'I told you so!'" "Hey whatever…" Darren said still chuckling a bit. "But I don't see how it would work out… I mean Mr. Crepsley's so…" he trailed off. "Mr. Crepsley?" Evra offered as a possible description. "…That'll do." Darren said stifling a snicker. Evra on the other hand couldn't contain his laughter. Evra finally contained it, and then there was silence.

"So…what are we gonna do while we wait for the "love birds" to get back?" Evra asked, as he emphasized, "Love birds." "I dunno…" Darren said. "We could watch TV…" Darren suggested. "There's nothing good on tonight though." Aimee protested. "Okay… we could throw a huge party and trash the place." Evra snickered. "No…how… about…. how about I tell you stories about my travels with mom!" Aimee asked excitedly. "I'll listen to that one." Evra said, sitting up. "I would too… but we don't even know how you get into these situations in the first place since you haven't told us how you became a vampires assistant." Darren said. "Come on Aimee… I've told you my past, Evra's told you his… why don't you tell us yours?" He asked. Evra nodded in agreement. "You guys are that interested in knowing, huh?" Aimee asked. They both nodded. She sighed. "Alright… I suppose you do deserve the story of my life…" Aimee said leaning back in a leather recliner. She cleared her throat and began the story. "It all happened when I was 12… I was living in Carson City Nevada at the time with my 5 brothers, mother, and father…"

* * *

I looked on as my younger brother Joey chewed on the ear of his toy rabbit, and Jacob on the other ear. Dincent and Daryl were silently playing a game of chess, while Justin was no where to be seen. Joey and Jacob at the time were only five, Dincent and Daryl seven, Justin 16. I had them all in my room, because it was happening again. Downstairs … _he _was hurting my mother; the man that was my father, Jason Stan. I couldn't stand him. Now, my father was diffidently not the husband type, nor the father type. To us children he was cold and standoffish. He would never really talk to us unless forced to, and usually stayed away from us. The only child he was ever really close to was Justin… because he was the first, oldest, and strongest. Justin was always the favorite, and me being the second favorite AND a girl… well… my father's mind still worked in the old way.

A woman's role was to make her husband happy, and to bear children. So needless to say, he never liked me. He avoided me from the day I was born. He never looked at me, never talked to me, and never touched me. I heard that when I was born he didn't even come to the hospital for my mother. That was it. Then when it came to being a husband, he was even worse. He'd stay out late drinking a lot, sometimes even stay out late to gamble or cheat on her with prostitutes walking the streets. He was an alcoholic, a drug addict, and had one nasty temper. But of all these, the worst was his unnecessary abuse of my mother. She hadn't even done anything… yet he hit her… he beat her till she couldn't even crawl away from him. Yet every time he always expected her to pull herself back together and cater to his every whim. Well… it was that night... December 23…2 days before Christmas that my father took it too far.

Joey had started crying because Jacob had taken the rabbit away, so I picked Joey up and rocked him, trying to calm him. "Sissy… Jaca took wabbie 'way." He cried, nuzzling into my neck. "Shhh…it's alright." I said rocking him back and forth. Joey had always been the one in the family closest to me. Dincent and Daryl were stand-offish like our father, and in all other terms neutral. Joey on the other hand always sided with me or mom, Jacob as well. When he calmed down I picked up Jacob as well and laid down with them in the bed, stroking their heads until they fell asleep. I could hear it… as the silence echoed of the walls of my bedroom. I could hear every little noise, every movement of a chess piece, every tick of a clock… but worst of all the sobbing of my mother… and then that cry…

* * *

She paused for a moment, and looked at them. "Tell me… boys… do you know what it sounds like when you're drowning in your own blood? The sound…that gurgle sound that you make before you die?"

* * *

The sound of death… it echoed through my ears… and I got up running into the living room. He was slapping her around… "Get up Bertha!" He yelled. I stopped in my tracks, when I saw my mother… that night… my heart broke into a million pieces. There she was, drenched in her own blood from head to toe, the surrounding carpet stained with her innocent blood. Her eyes were lifeless, and dead. Her once beautiful red hair was now matted with blood, and tangled from the way he grabbed her up by her hair. "Drop her!" I screamed. That's when he turned toward me… I knew he was drunk when he first set eyes on me. His face was red from the intake of so much alcohol; his clothes were bloodied up with her blood… my mother's blood. "What makes you think you can talk to me like that?" He asked, a deep slurred growl emitted from his throat. He wobbled his way over, as I ran past him and to my mother's side. When I got there… I realized it was too late… she'd died. I hadn't even got to tell her how much I loved her. All I could do was hold her still semi-warm body to me and cry, cry and tell her now how much I loved her and how sorry I was for all the stupid little things I'd ever done to her or this family.

He wrenched her from me, and slammed me into a wall. Then he raised his hand to me. It was the actual first time he ever raised his hand to me, and it struck too. He slapped me across the face so many times I couldn't remember how many. All I remember was seeing little Joey come out of my room, and see the look on his face. I saw him throw himself at our father, but He was kicked off. Before I could do anything… my body went into shock… and shut down on me… lulling me into a black slumber unlike any other I'd ever experienced before. …and I thought… am I dead? No… I can't be… I cannot go like this and leave them… leave Joey… leave Jacob… all of them… so young… so uncared for. But the darkness pulled me closer, unrelenting in wanting to let go.


	16. Chapter 15

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

YES! PARANOIA AGENT IS BACK ON AIR! Not that I'd ever do a fanfic for it… I just like the creepiness and suspense of it for some reason. Now, anyway, on with the fic.

P.S As I usually say… forgive OOC ness

Disclaimer: I brushed against the lawsuit that I hated so

But life goes on and I heave a heavy sigh for me

It's heavy the money I'll be sued for

But it dissolves like it was just a sugar cube

Now the little pain sitting on my back porch

Has been shot down a bit but he's really hurting me now

These silly lawsuits I guess they mean nothing after all!

I don't own it! Nah!

Chapter 15

The abuse continued for 2 months. It was unbearable, but he made a deal with me. As long as I let him do whatever he wanted to… he never touched the kids. My mother's death was unknown by anyone… and her body was buried in the backyard. I had to do the dirty work, quite literally. I dug a hole under her favorite tree in the garden…I buried her there… and carved her name into the tree. The pain was horrible. I ached every moment of every day. I was 12 for gods sake… still a child, not quite a teenager. I was out of school a lot, and had to wear sunglasses, hats, anything to conceal all the bruises on my body. Doctor after doctor gave excuse after excuse with a little bribe. Then he pushed me over the edge. Sure, the Joey and Jacob, Dincent and Daryl were safe… Justin sat on the side, not saying a thing. I could tell it bothered him though. The night where he took my innocence was the worst possible night of my life. Imagine… losing your virginity… your most sacred gift to give to the person you love most in life… just snatched from your hands… by your own father no less…

I broke after that. I just broke down and cried. I didn't stop for days… I didn't eat for days, I didn't sleep I couldn't. It haunted me. Then there was another night…where I just completely snapped…. I lost it… it was after another session behind the closed doors of his bedroom. He started to beat me again… but I didn't take it… I hit him back. I defended myself… I recoiled, rebelled, whatever you want to call it. It infuriated him. Absolutely infuriated him… so much I didn't expect he'd bring out a shotgun on me. I was terrified. Joey got in the way though… when my father shot…it almost hit both of us, but thank god it didn't. He screamed at me to get out, and if I did he'd put the shotgun away, if he didn't…. he said he wouldn't miss the next time… so I did. I took my last look at Joey… and I ran. I bolted out the door, and into an alleyway, which I made my bedroom that night.

I was only sleeping in the alleyway for a week or so until Proxime found me. It was an especially dark night that night, where the stars twinkled in the sky, and the moon was hiding from the horror I would experience and see that night. I had been walking around town that day, asking for handouts of money, or food… and like the self-centered human beings they are… no one even glanced at me. They went on about their business, and could care less that there was a starving child in the street. So, it was dark when I walked into my alleyway. I had to touch the walls to figure out my way around because it was so dark. I heard shuffling… and then the sound of slurping, so I paused, my foot hitting a tin can on accident. It rolled against the wall making a small "tink" sound. I froze, and even held my breath. I heard someone rise and then I felt someone grab me. All I could see were the chillingly horrific red eyes that stared at me. They chilled the very bone marrow in my bones. I felt something sharp against my neck. This must be the end… I thought as I felt the sharp thing dig into my neck lightly. I heard whatever it was, since it clearly was no human, giggle. "Scared little human girl?" it asked. I decided to act brave, and narrowed my eyes at whatever it was.

That was when Proxime came. When he was about to make the final incision. "Murlough." I heard her say in a calm, stern voice. I saw her eyes, a softer red, but still glowing at the end of the alleyway. "You put that young child down now…" she hissed. "Why doesn't Proxi-Woxi Make Murlough?" "Murlough" asked. I of course at this moment was terrified. There were two pairs of glowing eyes; and well… that just wasn't human! I felt Proxime, though I didn't know it was she at the time, reach out and pull me away. She put me behind her and stood facing Murlough. "Proxi-Woxi come now… I'm just hungry." Murlough said. "I said back off." Proxime growled softly. A light seemed to come from nowhere. It turned out Proxime's hand was on fire, as I thought when I first saw it, but as it turned out she had summoned fire. I saw him now. His purple flesh, his ruby red lips and eyes; he was ugly. I looked away and gripped to the back of Proxime's shirt. "Murlough. I suggest you leave now." She whispered. Murlough instead seemed to appear out of nowhere behind me. He went to slit my throat again. "I am not going to give up Proxi-Woxi, the girl is mine." He said making three little claw marks on my cheek. I found out later, when Proxime explained it to me that he had marked me.

She grabbed me back and a line of fire rose up between Murlough and us. It lit the entire alleyway up. She turned to me. "I don't know how much time we have before he finds a way through, over, or around the fire…" she said softly. "I'm going to give you an option… and I guarantee you he will not stop hunting you and I cannot always promise I will be there to save you…" she continued. I nodded, listening. "I'm a vampire to make things quick… now… you can have the blood drained from you by him, or you can become a half vampire, my assistant, and he cannot touch you." She said calmly, yet quickly as the flames began to die down. "You only have a few minutes left little one, hurry up." She said. I thought about it. What did I have left? Nothing. I couldn't see my family; as far as I sadly was concerned I had no family. I would just be wandering the streets. I suppose at least I'd have food in my mouth if I went with her and became an assistant. So… I agreed. She lifted left hand, and pressed her rather sharp nails into the tips of her right finger, she did the same with her right to her left. She lifted both my hands and pressed her nails into the tips of my fingers, causing them to bleed. She lifted my finger and licked a drop of blood on it. She stopped to think about it. "It is good…" she whispered softly, then she pressed the tips of her fingers to mine. My arms were numb for a few minutes… then I felt the weird sensation of her blood moving into me, and my blood moving into her.

When it reached my heart I nearly screamed. It was like a stabbing pain. It traveled through my blood stream and back to her left arm, as it entered through her right. She seemed in pain as well, with tears of pain falling down her face. When he blood went back to her she pulled her hands away. I felt dizzy and sick. "Give me your fingers." She said gently. I did as she told me, and she licked the tips of my fingers. The wounds closed up, and she licked hers afterward. The fire finally dimmed down and Murlough jumped over the small trail that was left. He hadn't seen a thing. Proxime moved in front of me, and she got the blow. Five gashes from Murlough's nails could've killed anyone… except for her. "You cannot touch her now by Vampire law." She said. "She is a vampires assistant, and thus 1. Her blood is poisonous to you, and 2. The pact between the Vampaneze and Vampires." She said narrowing her eyes. "Go find your fill somewhere else tonight, sir." She said. He growled lowly. "Murlough will be back… you just wait… Murlough will return." He hissed, as he backed away into the shadows of the night. She turned to me. "Come on little one…" she said. "You look tired, and your clothes are filthy… we'll get you some new clothes tomorrow." She picked me up… lifted me onto her back, and disappeared into the shadows of the night.


	17. Chapter 16

Title: My Immortal

By: FallenArchAngel47

Dear Readers,

Umm… hi… forgive my EXTREME OOCness in this chapter. Or at least that's how I view it…anyway… moving on… I think that's it. Umm… yeah…am I the only person out there that's like… madly in love with Larten Crepsley? lol.

Fallen

Chapter 16

"What did you want to talk about, Mr. Crepsley, sir?" Proxime asked quietly as they began to walk toward the trees at the edge of the clearing. Proxime's steps were small and uneven compared to Mr. Crepsley's long uneven strides. "Well… the previous episode… how have you been doing?" Mr. Crepsley asked. "Surviving, Mr. Crepsley, sir." She responded. "Barely getting by on a daily basis." She added quietly. "Sorry to hear that." He said. "It's alright, Mr. Crepsley, Sir. Thank you for your concern." She said. "You always were so polite… to anyone." He said softly. "Unless you were angry." He chuckled at the memory. "You had a temper on you… I'll tell ya." He said clearing his throat and shaking his head. They walked through the trees in silence. "You've not changed a bit, then, I assume, Mr. Crepsley, Sir? Aside from your assistant." She spoke quietly. "The very same for you." He said. He dug his hands into his pockets and walked over to the side of the river. "Would you care to sit?" He asked gesturing to a boulder in front of him.

"Yes, thank you…" She said. She sat down on the boulder, and he sat on the one next to her. "What did you bring me out here to discuss, Mr. Crepsley, Sir?" Proxime asked. "I wanted to thank you for breaking Bryanna's enchantment. Mr. Crepsley said softly staring into the surface of the water. "You're welcome…it was nothing big…" she said. There was silence after that. "…So…what brought you to the Cirque Du Freak?" Proxime asked quietly. "I could ask the very same of you." Mr. Crepsley responded. "But I will tell you…" he said. "Darren was feeling lonely… and so I thought he could make some stable friends that would accept him for what he is at the Cirque." He explained. She nodded in understanding. "What about you?" He asked. "Hiding from Bryanna." She explained. "Oh." He said. He fell silent. "I'm sorry." He said. "It's fine… I wouldn't have left had it just been me… but I don't want Aimee to get hurt… she threatened me last time that the next time I meddled in her magic she would hurt Aimee… so I left." She explained. He nodded. Then there was silence once more.

The moon shone down, creating floating diamond sparkles upon the surface of the meandering dark blue waters of the river. The dark green leaves of the trees swayed in the wind, as the wind howled softly. The slice was only broke once or twice by the sound of an owl hooting in the distance or some sort of other animal moving about. Proxime looked down, studying the form, shape, and shade of each individual blade of grass beneath their feet. Clouds ominously hovered in the distance, unbeknown by the two sitting in blissful ignorance of the clouds.

"Proxime?" Larten asked quietly. "Yes, Mr. Crepsley sir?" Proxime asked quietly. Larten sighed softly. "Larten… call me Larten… please…." He said. She nodded and remained looking down. He reached out and gently placed a finger under her chin lifting it up. His eyes looked into her magenta and pink eyes. She looked back into his. "Your eye is pink…" he stated."Embarrassed?" He chuckled softly. "And your other is Magenta…" he said quietly."Which should mean… you still love me…" he whispered. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers in a kiss that was as light as possible and be able to still be called a kiss. Proxime drew in a quick startled breath. She had not been expecting this, and was thrown off guard. She sat there, not moving, but unsure what to do. His lips remained over hers. After a few minutes of frozenness due to being startled, her body answered back by leaning forward and pressing her lips onto his fully, deepening the kiss. He didn't pull away but rather instead pulled her closer than she had been before, pulling her onto his lap. She was lighter than he has expected which made it easier on him. He wrapped his arms around her waist, as her arms snaked their way around his neck, and her hand made it's way into the small crop of orange hair upon his head. "Larten…" she sighed as he trailed kisses along her jaw. "We can't do this…" she said quietly, closing her eyes pretending it was just a dream. "We can't…we can't…" she said quietly, repeating the words she loathed most. "I don't give a damn…" he responded just as quietly. "Just one night, just one is all I ask…" he whispered. He put a hand on either side of her face gently and leaned down and pressed his lips to hers in a breath-taking, tongue twisting, kiss.

When he pulled away she had regretful, yet happy, tears falling down her face. He wiped them away with his thumb. "Our promise Larten… our promise to each other and our promise to ourselves, don't you remember?" she whispered. She looked up at him. He looked down at her, his eyes soft and sad. "Proxime, you don't understand… I've waited years to see your face again, to feel your lips on mine, to hold you in my arms again, and to tell you what I needed to tell you all those years ago." He whispered. She shook her head. "Larten, no, don't you dare say those words, I'm happily engaged-""To who?" he asked looking down at her. "Mikihisa…" she said quietly. "I know you don't love him Proxime, not the way you love me, and I know damn well that he doesn't feel the same way about you, not the way that I do you. Proxime please listen…" he pleaded. She got up. "Larten… we made a promise we wouldn't let this happen…" she whispered sadly. "We swore we wouldn't let our emotions get the best of us… we both are aware of the consequences of what would happen should that happen…" she whispered, looking away as the tears welled in her eyes. "Proxime please…" "It's going to rain soon…" she whispered softly, interrupting him. "We should go inside… wouldn't want to get wet…" she said sadly. She walked away, leaving a broken hearted Mr. Crepsley all over again. Just as she walked away, the rain began to fall from the sky, crying for a love the was so strong, it would destroy anything in it's path, including itself.


	18. Chapter 17

Title: My Immortal

By: XxVampireFreakGrabsTheKnifexX

Dear Readers,

Changed my pen name... this is going back to the book... umm... well the last section anyway... enjoy... I'll be updating again hopefully soon... I was too into the Cirque Du Freak 4th Book Vampire Mountain, and during that time I was...in a mood.

-Proxime

Chapter 17

Evra and Darren were silent. "…That… that all really happened to you?" Darren asked quietly. "No. I just told it for shock value." Aimee said sarcastically/bitterly, rolling her eyes. Evra was silent. "I'm sorry…" Darren said. Evra nodded. "I'm sorry too…" he said. "I suppose you've had it the hardest… I shouldn't be complaining." Darren spoke softly. "It's alright… it's in human nature to complain anyway…" Aimee said quietly. They were all silent. "…Moving… on to a happier note…what do you say we watch some TV?" she asked, putting on a happy facade. They shrugged. "Come on… cheer up… it's the history… it's not like anything's going to come back from the past." She said. "Plus… cheer up… we have ice cream to watch TV with." She said snickering softly. She went into the kitchen portion of the trailer and pulled a rather large container of vanilla ice cream out of the freezer. "I hope you like Vanilla…" she said. They nodded, and she walked into the room with three spoons. She sat in the middle of them, and dug her spoon into the ice cream, munching away as they watched reruns of old loony toon cartoons on the television.

* * *

Proxime walked into the trailer sometime later, and walked into the living room where Aimee, Darren, and Evra all lay asleep. A container of half-melted Vanilla ice cream sat in Aimee's lap. Proxime lifted the container and took the spoons from them gently, as not to wake them. She walked away into the kitchen, she was drenched from head to toe, dripping water all over, so no one could tell the difference between what was tears and what was a rain drop. The carpet and other flooring in the house seemed to suck the water up magically. She threw the spoons in the sink, and put the ice cream back in the freezer. She closed the door and pressed her back to the door, and pinched the area between her eyes. "Why do you have to do this to me Larten?" she whispered as the tears cascaded down her face and mixed with the rain drops. She slid her hands into her hair and gripped her head tightly as if to squeeze it until it exploded. She walked through the living room, and into her room where she closed and locked the door, hoping that the blissful darkness of sleep would overtake her body and mind, drowning all thoughts of the one true lover of her life out of her head.

* * *

"What do you think that cloud looks like?" Aimee asked pointing to a misshapen cloud in the sky. "I dunno." Darren said. Evra shrugged. "I say it looks like a stabbed heart…like the actual human heart… not those freakish shape hearts." She stated. Darren sat up and yawned, then paused when he spotted a figure in the bushes. "Who's that?" he asked. Evra sat up, and observed as well. "He's a kid from a nearby village… I've seen him hanging around before." He said leaning back down. Aimee sat up and observed for a while, than lay back down. He was trying hard not to be seen, but for kids with extra sharp eye sight he was as obvious as an elephant. "Let's have some fun." Darren said. "What do you mean?" Evra asked sitting up. "I don't think I even want to know." Aimee grumbled rolling over. Darren leaned over and whispered his plan into Evra's ear. Evra got up. "I'm gonna go, okay? See ya later Evra…" Evra said standing up and walking away. "See you Evra." Darren said loudly.

"Bye Evra…" Aimee said, she yawned and lay down on her back. Darren got up and walked away as well, but once in side the camp he walked into the forest by hiding behind trucks and vans on his way, and once in he followed the boy, and crouched down behind the boy, and looked up seeing Evra who was even closer. Once crouched down, I howled much like a wolf would. The boy stiffened and looked over his shoulder. "Wh-who's there?" he asked. Evra began making noises as well so he turned and looked in Evra's direction. "Who's there?" he repeated. I snorted like a gorilla, and he turned back toward Darren. "You're just somebody playing a mean trick on me…" he said. "Ee-ee-ee!" Evra screeched. They continued their noises, causing the poor boy to look in all different directions. Darren shook a branch and Evra rattled some leaves. He didn't know whether to run or stay. Evra snuck up behind him, and extended his tongue licking the side of his neck and hissed. That was enough to get the boy to run away. They began looking for him. After a few moments of searching they stood in front of some tall grass. "I wonder where he got to…"

There was a rustling sound behind them, and then a hand pushed them into the tall grass. They sat up spluttering in shock, and heard laughing. "I got you I got you!" rang out two voices. There was a pause. Evra and Darren stood up and the boy and Aimee stood blinking at one another. Then the boy shook his head. "I saw you two coming from the beginning!" he said. Darren looked at Evra. "You look like a walking plant." He joked. "Well you look like the jolly green giant!" Evra snickered. "You both look stupid!" "Took the words from my mouth." Aimee said. Evra and Darren looked at him, their smiles faded. "I suppose you think this is funny?" Darren asked. He nodded silently. "…Well it is!" Darren said breaking into uncontrollable laughter. "Darren you jerk! You almost scared him!" Aimee said stifling a snicker. They all burst into laughter. When it died down, he held his hands out to both Evra and Darren.

"My name's Sam Grest, nice to meetcha." He said. Evra and Darren took his hands and shook them. "Evra Von." "Darren Shan." He turned to Aimee and held out his hand. "Sam Grest." He said. She shook it. "Aimee Stan." "Looks like this is friend three." Darren said, smiling. And Sam did become their friend, but they had no idea they'd be regretting even hearing the name.


	19. Chapter 18

Title: My Immortal

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Disclaimer: don't own it.

Chapter 18

Darren's POV

As it turned out, Sam was very intelligent, and he was also very interested in the Cirque. He wanted to join, but we told him he couldn't, due to the adults and his parents and other such things. He threw a tantrum after that, it was pretty funny and mainly consisted of long words and him saying how adults aren't fair and they don't understand. Evra interrupted his fit by offering a visit to his snake. He thought it was the coolest thing ever. After that we took him through the camp, and showed him around, we let him meet some of the performers like Hans hands, and then we ran into Rhamus Twobellies. Evra asked if we could watch him practice his performance and he let us. Sam was absolutely amazed by all of it, and the more amazed he was the more he didn't want to leave, the more he wanted to stay and join the Cirque. Come dinnertime, it was kind of hard to get rid of him… so we used a small fib to get out of him staying. We said we had to feed and wash the wolf-man, which Sam really didn't like the idea of. He left and he said he'd be back tomorrow. Aimee, to tell the truth had been quiet all day. She followed quietly and didn't say much. I'm not completely sure why though, to be honest.

That was when we saw the little people, as Evra explained to me. The Little People were… little people in blue hoods that helped around the camp. That was when we met Mr. Tiny…

* * *

Evra and I were in a deep discussion about the little people and their appetite, and Bradley Stretch who had been eaten, as Evra had concluded by the clues, by the little people, when Hans Hands came over. "Mr. Tall wants you three to report to his van as soon as possible." He said. "What's up Hans? Why does he want us?" Evra asked. "He doesn't, Mr. Tiny does though." Our smiles faded instantly. Mr. Tiny was chilling to the bone, no matter how warm he appeared or seemed to one.

* * *

Mr. Tall, Mr. Crepsley, Proxime, and Mr. Tiny were in the van when we arrived. Evra was shaking as we entered, but when I saw the uneasy looks on Mr. Tall, Proxime and Mr. Crepsley's faces… I was a little on edge. "Come in boys, come in, sit down, make yourselves at home." He said welcoming us into the van as if it was his trailer. "I'll stand, thank you…" Evra said in a shaky voice. "Me too." I said. "I would like to stand, if you don't mind sir." Came Aimee's unusually quiet voice. "Suit yourselves." Mr. Tiny said. He was the only one standing. "I've heard a lot about you both, Young Darren Shan and Aimee Stan." He said rolling something between his hands; a heart shaped watch. "I hear you're quite the boy Darren, and you Aimee, quite the girl." Mr. Tiny went on. "A most remarkable pair of youngsters. You Darren, Sacrificing everything to save a friend. And you Aimee, sacrificing everything left for your siblings. There aren't many who would do as much. People are so self centered these days. It's good to see that the world can still produce heroes."

"I'm no Hero." I said blushing at the compliment. "Thank you sir." Aimee said quietly. He nodded at Aimee and then looked at me. "Of course you are." He insisted. " What is a hero but a person who puts everything on the line for the good of somebody else?" I smiled proudly and couldn't see why Evra or Aimee had taken such a great fear towards him. I mean he wasn't terrible. In fact I kind of liked Mr. Tiny. "Larten tells me you are reluctant to drink human blood," Mr. Tiny continued. "I don't blame you. Nasty, repulsive stuff. Can't stand it. Apart from Young Children, of course. Their blood is scrum-dilly umptious." I frowned. "But you can't drink blood from a child, they're too young… they'd surely die." I said. What he did next chilled me to the very bone. He leaned forward his eyes, and smile widening.

"_So_?" he asked softly. I could tell he was totally serious, which was even more frightening. Then it hit me. Why this man was greatly feared. He was evil. Not just bad or nasty, but evil. The kind you can imagine torturing little children and women just to hear them scream. "Down to business." He said tightening his hands on the heart shaped watch. "You saw me arriving with my little people, so, if you wouldn't mind I'd like the three of you to ease them into things. Show them the ropes, and mainly find food for them. So how about it? I already have the permission of your guardians." I nodded mutely, as did Aimee out of the corner of my eye, and Evra out of the corner of my other eye. He waved a hand to dismiss us, and Evra began backing away immediately. "Excuse me, why do you call them little people?" I asked. "Because they are little." He explained. "I know, but I thought they would have a more official name. I mean when someone would mention "little people" I'd immediately think of elves and leprechauns."

"They _are_ Leprechauns and Elves. They were the ones who created those stories." "Are you telling me those dwarves in blue capes are elves?" I asked disbelievingly. "No. I'm saying they were the ones who created the myths of elves and leprechauns, as you so rudely put it. So humans made stories of what they were and what they could do." He said. "What _can_ they do?" I asked. Mr. Tiny's smile disappeared. "I always heard you were one for asking questions." "But nobody told me you were this nosy." He growled. "Remember Darren Shan: Curiosity killed the cat." "I'm not a cat." I said boldly. He leaned forward. " If you ask more questions," he hissed. "You might find yourself as one, remember nothing in life is forever. Not even the human form."

The watch in his hands glowed a dangerous red shade. I decided to leave right then and there. "Get some rest." Mr. Crepsley said to the three of us, as he ushered us out. "And rise early." Mr. Tiny added. "My little people get awfully hungry, and you never know what they might set their minds-and teeth- on if they get too hungry." He said. We hurried away from the van and walked in silence. "You stupid idiot." Aimee said after some time. "Do you even know what he could do to you?" she asked. I shrugged. Evra agreed. Aimee stopped. "Well… good night." She said, and she parted ways to go to her van. Evra and I went to our tent.


	20. Chapter 19

Title: My Immortal

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Dear Readers,

I am on book five. I would like to announce something. As of now. June 15, 2006 4:42PM I am Arra Sails XD Sorry… Umm… Yes I've read more, so I do know more, and I just may change a few things… don't be angry with me… It's a fanfic… umm… anyway… Now that I think about it… no wonder no one reads it :sweat drop: heh. Anyway… yeah… forgive OOCness… forgive all the other crap I screw up.

-Arra

P.S Thanks NewPort for the idea at the end! XD

Chapter 19

It was dark outside, and clear water droplets of rain pelted the ground where it stood. Animals hid, sensing the oncoming storm, finding refuge in small caverns, or tree trunks. Lightning flashed across the dark sky, and a figure, barely noticeable against the shadows of the night trudged through the rain and mud. He grumbled, kicking the mud off his boot and walked along a long road. In the distance a castle stood high against the caliginous sky. The figure paused, than without a moment's notice started running down the path, and than disappeared into the night. Yet, shortly after he stood outside the castle. He knocked upon the door, and the door opened, and a man stood aside. His head was tilted back, and his nose was pointed in the air, which was quite large. He had a silver mustache flowing down from his nose, and was shorter than the man that entered. The man whom entered pulled off his cloak and threw it at a timid and shy looking maid who caught it over her head, and pulled it off. "It's nice to see you again M-Mr. Motosuma… s-sir." She said in a scared-like voice. Mikihisa grunted and walked briskly past them, and down the hall, into a chamber that was in short bare, with the exception of the stone steps leading up to a chair in the middle of the floor, whom upon it sat Bryanna.

She was sitting sideways, her legs hanging off the arm, in an elegant white gown, with a bird perched on her knee. She spoke softly to it, of non-important things. Mikihisa cleared his throat, and she jumped up, the bird fell over and rolled down the stairs. "George!" She called. Mikihisa blinked… walked over to the still bird and nudged it. "Is it dead?" He asked. "Yes." Bryanna said, yawning. "I had him stuffed a year or two ago." She added. "Now moron, I demand you bring George up here to me, than I demand you go back down and bow before your queen." She hissed, narrowing her eyes. Mikihisa picked up the stuffed bird… that had been practiced on with taxidermy, and walked the quite long walk up the stairs and stood there catching his breath. "You heard me… back down now… before I call my guards in." Bryanna ordered. Mikihisa obliged and hopped down the rest of the stairs and caught his breath at the bottom. "You… summoned… me… m'lady?" he gasped between breaths.

She sat up and put her feet on the ground, and threw "George" over her shoulder. "Yes, yes I did." She said. She stood up. "It was about extracting revenge upon Larten Crepsley, and punishing my dear… _friend_ Proxime." She added with a sour look. She snapped her fingers 3 people came running up with an altar, which she sat upon and they walked down the steps. Once on ground level, she stepped off of it, and they went back to their places. "Come idiot… take a walk with me…" she said walking along, her elegant white dress trailing on the floor behind her lightly. She cleared her throat. "As for Larten… I am not entirely sure yet… but I have been thinking of different scenarios." She spoke calmly, her hands behind her back. "As for Proxime… I have the perfect plan in mind… of course, I will not tell you my plan though. That is the downfall of all great villains, gloating about their plans and success that they see coming." She spoke calmly. "All I wish for you to do… is to watch Proxime very closely… I have closed in on her location… she is at the Cirque Du Freak." She added. "I have no special powers." He said, letting his sunglasses slip down his nose as he stared at her. "That may be true, being an imbecile and all…" she said. "Maybe you can charm the audience with your stupidity." She chuckled darkly. Mikihisa remained silent. "You do not necessarily need to be a performer. You may work behind the scenes if you wish, or find something of interest to do, and become a performer." She added.

She strode into the kitchen. "All I need for you to do, is watch Proxime, which should not be very hard for you considering you are her mate for the next 5 years… possibly the rest of her life." She added opening the refrigerator. Mikihisa nodded in silence. "Now go… the crystal around your neck should keep you in contact with me… and I you." She said. He nodded, and skittered out, muttering on the long flit he would undertake on his way to the Cirque Du Freak on such a rainy night. Meanwhile, Bryanna opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of water, swirling the contents around in the bottle she spoke "No matter where you hide, No matter how fast you can run… I'll be watching you Proxime… You can't hide from me for long…" she chuckled darkly, than paused. "…Damn… I grabbed the wrong object." She muttered and pulled out a crystal globe from next to the milk. "…Never mind." She sighed. "My evil moment has passed." She added. She put the globe back and walked away with the bottled water to go catch up on beauty sleep, and dream of ways to torment Proxime and/or Larten.


	21. Chapter 20

Title: My Immortal

By: XxTHEemoVAMPIREfreakxX

Dear Readers,

…Hi! FORGIVE THE OOCNESS….or Panic! At the disco will swarm you… with Fall out boy…

Sincerely,

-Arra

I DON'T OWN IT!

WARNING: The following chapter has a lot of kissing… and make out scenes… so just a heads up for people who are… I dunno squeamish or shy… I know I am so like yeah…

Chapter 20

It was night time outside, and the sky was clear, unlike what it had been for a few nights. The quarter moon gave off what light it could to give those nocturnal, lights to see. Proxime was walking along the stream quietly; staring at the contents quietly. Aimee was in the van with Darren and Evra, probably watching TV or playing video games. There was a serene silence among the forest and river that night, which Proxime enjoyed. She sat down next to the stream and stuck her hand in it; she closed her eyes, and imagined calming images running through her mind. But no matter how much she tried to sooth the pain in her heart, it wouldn't calm. She pulled her hand out and stared down sadly, with a few tears falling down her face. "It's not fair." She whispered quietly, choking back tears as she stared at her reflection in the water. "I know it's not…" came the soft voice of Larten Crepsley. She felt a pair of arms encircle her and a chin on her head. "Larten, let me go…" she whispered, stifling the sobs building in the back of her throat.

She felt him shake his head. "Proxime I know you have feelings for me. I know you do. Why do you push them aside like this?" he asked quietly. "You know why I do, to save us, to save the clan." Proxime whispered, the tears fell down her face gently. He wiped them away with the ball of his thumb and sat down on the ground, pulling her onto his lap. He stroked her head gently. "Yes, I do know… but that doesn't mean that you have to ignore me…" he whispered gently. She nods. "Y-Yes, yes it does." She sobbed. "I can't help myself sometimes." She sobbed. "We haven't been together in so long… so I want to take up as much time as possible with you but I don't trust myself… I know I'll do something that we'll both regret." She whispered shakily. "Like what?" he whispered, his arm drifting down to wrap itself around her waist gently, and tightening gently waiting for a response. She leaned back gently. "You know what…" She whispered, calming slowly. "No I don't…will you show me?" he whispered into her ear gently, breathing gently on her neck. She shivered.

"…Like making love to you…" she whispered, as her eyes flicked down. He was silent, and his arm loosened ever so slightly. "That still gives you no excuse for ignoring me… you know I can't live without you." He whispered softly. "I-I know." She whispered, closing her eyes. She relaxed into his arms, calming down slowly. They sat there for a while, sitting, never moving, never talking… like frozen in time. The stillness was broken when Larten bent his head down and brushed his lips against hers. She froze instantly. "Larten…we can't…do this again." She whispered. His lips begged to differ as he trailed kisses along every inch of her face. "I won't be able to stop myself again…" she whispered. She shivered and closed her eyes as he kissed her neck; he nibbled lightly and paused every now and again to suckle her neck lightly. "Larten promise me…" she whispered. "P-promise me you won't take it too far." She whispered quietly. "I'll let you do as you want to… and I'll let some of my self control go, but promise me it won't go as far…" she whispered sitting up and nuzzling his ear lightly.

"I promise I won't take it that far." He promised pulling her closer. He tilted her head so that her neck was exposed. He trailed kisses from her ear, down to her neck, and suckled gently, pausing briefly to nibble every once in a while. She pulled his head up gently and his attention broke away from her neck as she kissed him on the lips fully. She slid a hand into his hair, pulling him closer, deepening the kiss further. He made a soft growl of satisfaction in the back of his throat as their tongues clashed together in the war of "who gets to explore whose mouth". He was the one to win the war, and explored eagerly, rekindling the memory of what her mouth tasted like, what it felt like. She pulled away gently, and looked up into his eyes, a faint smile on her lips. He put a hand gently on her cheek and stroked softly with his thumb. "I love you… Proxime…" he whispered softly. He kissed her forehead, she smiled. "I love you too Larten." She said. He stood up and picked her up, carrying her bridal style.

"Come on, let's go." He said. "Where?" she asked, for a second she looked worried. He chuckled. "I made a promise… I just don't want to let you out of my arms." He said. He walked toward her caravan, Proxime opened the door lightly to discover Darren, Aimee, and Evra had all fallen asleep again. The TV blared lightly. Larten picked her up once more and made his way to her room, where he lay her down and pulled the covers over her. The sun outside was peeking over the horizon, and he pulled the black shade down over the window, and crawled into bed with Proxime, who reacted instantly, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist, kicked off his shoes, and pulled her close, nestling into her hair. He lay still, listening to the sound of her light, frail breathing, and growing steadier by the minute as she began to fall asleep. He eventually dozed himself, falling into one of the most peaceful slumbers he'd ever had.


	22. Chapter 21

Title: My Immortal

By: Schiz

**ATTENTION READ MY NOTE TO THE READERS DAMMIT…OR BE SHANKED**

Dear Readers,

I'd like to apologize that I have not updated in forever. I lost interest after a while so forgive me, I've also been very busy with school work and I should be able to update more over the summer. I am writing tonight because I would usually be talking on the phone with NewPort, but NewPort decided to go to sleep on me! (NewPort is a friend of mine who reads my other fanfics, she hasn't been on in forever so she hasn't been able to read these and review these, but that's going off topic) Okay, yeah. You should also thank Darren Shan for creating the series "The Demonata" because I'm reading Lord Loss, which made me think of Cirque Du Freak and re-pick up my interest in this fanfic. ….wait what the hell am I watching? Oh Martin Mystery-----anyway, off topic again… um… I'm not sure if many people know this but I'm going out on a limb here when I write. I've only read up to book 8, some of it actually, because of the fact (spoiler!!!) Larten Crepsley dies in the ninth book. Stricken by grief, I have no longer been able to read the series because I love Larten!!! …Just as I love Dervish in The Demonata. So if I'm missing facts from books 9, 10, 11, and 12… don't yell at me or flame me. I love Cirque Du Freak just as much as the next person I just need to get over the fact that my baby died. Anyway, I am also kinda going out on a whim because I have thousands of floppy discs and I rarely save things on my laptop (I'm starting to) so I lost most of the planning for this fanfic. I don't feel like sticking floppy after floppy into my laptop to try and find which one has it on….well at the moment. Maybe when I have more time but at the moment no… anyway I would also like to change the title of this fanfic so if anyone has any ideas I'll consider them. I mean I don't write this just for me, I write it for the readers, who have been reviewing and making me happy which is another reason I decided to pick back up on the fanfic.

**ALSO OKAY I HOPE THIS PART IS BOLDENED. PEOPLE READ I WRITE SINS NOT TRAGEDIES IT'S THE SAME STORY ONLY IT'S BEFORE ALL OF THIS. IT'S LIKE A PRE-QUIL COME ON PEOPLE I'S JUST SITTING THERE WITH NO REVIEWS LONELY AND DEPRESSED. IT'S BEING EMO BECAUSE IT HAS NO REVIEWS, SHOW IT SOME LOVE.**

-Schiz.

Chapter 21

First Person; Proxime.

I awoke a bit earlier than Larten and turned over to look at him sleeping. It seemed like just yesterday that I had seen him like this, so close and asleep; so peaceful. It made me smile and think about what if we could be together. But the fleeting moment of hope left just as soon as I remembered the reason why I couldn't be with him. There were a multitude of reasons why I could not be with him. I reached out sadly and tenderly stroked his head. He stirred a bit and I pulled my hand away, he snatched it, his eyes open now. He smirked and kissed the back of my hand gently. "Morning." I laughed softly. He sat up and scratched his head, stretching. Feeling a bit playful I tackled him lightly wrapping my arms around his midsection, I laid across the bed. He looked down at me and smiled; he shook his head at my playful antics and chuckled.

I sat up and began to look through my closet for a set of clothes for the day-er night. He walked up behind me wrapping his arms around me. "I like that dress." He said pointing out the dress I had just pulled out to examine. "Wear it…it looks nice on you." He complimented. "Well what if I just wanted to wear the skirt and that top?" I asked. "But I don't want you to." He said pouting like a child. I rolled my eyes. "Fine." I said, a small smile forming on my lips. He pecked me and walked out of the room. I walked out of the room after changing and fixing my hair (fixing my hair to me was just running my fingers through it, patting it down and calling it a day) to find Larten sitting on the couch. "Mr. Tiny… wants to see us." He said softly. A chill ran down my spine. Desmond Tiny…. Just his name gave me the chills. He had forecasted so many horrible things and especially the two prophecies for the clan. He was the one who ruined my life. The one I was supposed to have with Larten, the one I wanted with Larten. He ruined it all for me.

I nodded quietly and walked out of the van with him. "He wishes to see Aimee and Darren afterward, and we are to stay…" he whispered quietly. I nodded again, at a loss for words as we neared Mr. Tall's Van. I knocked on the door and I heard Mr. Tall say come in quietly. I stepped inside, followed by Larten. Mr. Tall stood in the back against the wall, an uneasy expression on his face as Mr. Tiny sat, comfortable and relaxed in a chair. He was just as I remembered him; short, plump short white hair and thick glasses. He wore a sharp yellow suit with long green rubber boots today. He was rolling the same heart shaped watch between his hands as he had done so many years before. "Proxime… Larten…" he welcomed us. "Sit down, make yourselves at home." He said offering a seat. I shook my head politely. "No thank you, I'll stand if that's alright with you." I said politely, curtsying. Larten took the seat offered to him and I stood beside him.

The room was silent for a few moments as Mr. Tiny rolled the watch between his hands, the only sound in the room was the faint _tick tock tick tock_ of the clock, counting down the seconds of our lives. "How have you been my dear Proxime?" He asked quietly, a grin on his face. "I still see you're fooling around with the prophecy. Who knows you could slip up at any moment." He laughed softly. "I'd be careful if I were you two…the fate of your clan lies in your hands." He continued. A shiver ran down my spine. I didn't want to remember the entire ordeal. "So, still innocent Proxime?" He chuckled. "Or rather you haven't done the dirty deed with Larten. It'd be lying to still call you innocent with your… other mate…" he spoke. My heart stopped, I didn't want Larten to know of my shame. My eyes flicked over to where he sat a disbelieving look on his face, followed by hurt. My eyes flicked away. "Just wanted to check up on you two…" he said with a grin. "Now sit, I've asked for young Darren, Evra and Aimee to join us shortly, I have a question for all of you." He continued. "And I need both of your permission." I sat wordlessly.

I couldn't look back at Larten; I dare not see the hurt look he had, because then I would remember what I did and I couldn't pretend that it was just a bad nightmare.


	23. Chapter 22

Title: My Immortal

By: Schiz

Dear Readers,

Yeah, I know, I'm writing another chapter. Anyway, the fanfic for The Demonata I might not start until I finish reading Demon Thief because I'm intrigued… I'm up to a part where Dervish Grady is dressed like a punk….o.O… strange…. And I'm lost… but HAWT! (I'm assuming this book takes place in the past or something…) Anyway, I'm like almost 100 percent sure I'll start a fic like it. But mind you I might only be working from Demon thief now instead of Lord Loss, or perhaps both. None-the-less I know I'm going to make one. Anyway… enough of my rambling, on with the fic.

Sincerely,

Schiz.

P.S: Shout out to Larten Lover D She being the only one that reviews most of my fics like in the snap of a finger.

Disclaimer: Larten's cape is red…

His eyes are grey which is close to blue

…I don't own Cirque du freak

So please don't sue.

Chapter 22

Aimee's P.O.V (Point of View)

We eventually explained to Sam that we worked in a Freak Show, he didn't want to leave afterward but when we told him about having to tend to the wolf man he grew weary. Darren; feeling a bit bad told him he could come hang with us tomorrow, which brightened Sam's mood considerably. He left and the first words from Darren's mouth were "He's cool, isn't he?" Evra agreed and they began to talk about how if Sam were to join the Cirque Du Freak he most likely wouldn't fit in, or would enjoy, but only for a short time. He'd grow tired of it and miss his family. I zoned out for a while, ignoring the conversations when I heard everything go quiet. I looked away from the tree I was staring at and my attention flicked to Evra. He was looking over Darren's head and into the distance, my eyes followed to where his stare had settled on. At first I couldn't see anything but a bit to the east I began to notice a torch coming into my view. "What is it?" I asked. "I'm not sure." Evra said.

The three of us watched for a while as the torch came closer and grew brighter. I saw figures move beneath the branches of the trees. Intrigued, I stood up from my once sitting position. As they came out from under the trees I recognized them. There were small blue hooded people; little people. I counted twelve of them in all, there was a thirteenth one who seemed a bit taller than the others, he held the torch. "Where did they come from?" I heard Darren ask. "I don't know." Evra responded. "They left the show a few weeks ago, but I didn't know where they went or why. "Who are they?" Darren asked curiously. I opened my mouth to answer for him but a chill ran down my spine which made me close my mouth. A man was coming up the rear of the little people; he was visible now that he was closer.

I sensed Evra's fear as well as my eyes fell upon the strange man. He had short white hair, a thick pair of glasses, a sharp yellow suit and long green rubber boots. He was pretty fat, and still rather short but tall in comparison with the little people; he walked with a weird waddle. He smiled pleasantly at us as he passed, knowing exactly who he was, I politely smiled back at him. They wandered deeper into the campsite, my eyes following them. It was him, it was _Mr. Tiny._ I had heard a multitude of stories about him from Proxime, but had never seen the strange man before. I watched him enter Mr. Tall's van has the little people began to put up a tent. I turned to see Evra, still paralyzed with fear, and much paler, though not white. "What's wrong?" Darren asked. "What's wrong? Why are you so scared? Who was that?" Came a string of questions from Darren. Evra shook his head and opened his mouth to reply. "That was Mr. Tiny." I rang in for Evra who nodded in agreement. A chill ran down my spine as the mere words left my mouth.


	24. Chapter 23

Title: My Immortal

By: Schiz

Chapter 23

Aimee's P.O.V

Evra's fear went away as the evening wore on. As he slowly turned back to normal I filled Darren in on whom Mr. Tiny was. "He's the leader of the little people." I told him. "The small guys in the blue hooded capes?" Darren asked. I nodded. "The very same, but he is there boss." I continued. "He doesn't come here a lot…" Evra piped up quietly, making Darren and I turn our attention to him. "It's been at least two years since I last saw him here. He gives me the creeps whenever he's here. He's the spookiest man I've ever met." Evra continued. "He looks alright to me." Darren responded. "That's what I thought the first time I met him. But wait until you talk to him; if you talk to him. It feels like he's going to slaughter you and roast you on the spot." He said quietly. "He eats people?" Darren asked cocking his head.

"No, but it feels like he wants to." I said looking up at the ceiling. Evra and Darren continued their conversation about Mr. Tiny and the little people after my comment. I zoned out again; feeling I had no place in the conversation. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation I piped up. "You know, his first name is Desmond. He tells people to call him Des." Darren shrugged. "So?" he asked. "Think about it." Evra continued. Darren paused for a moment. "Mr. Destiny…" he said quietly. I nodded, staring at Polaris in the sky. Evra continued with his stories and went onto the story of Bradley Stretch. The two had started laughing about a joke I had failed to hear when Hans Hands came in and told us that Mr. Tiny wanted to see us. If Evra had gone any paler, he would have been white.


	25. Chapter 24

Title: Famous Last Words (renamed it)

By: Schiz.

Chapter 24

Aimee's P.O.V

Mr. Tall, Mr. Crepsley and mother were all in the van when we arrived. Evra reluctantly following behind Darren and I hid behind Darren, though I wasn't completely terrified, I was nervous and anxious. "Come in now." Mr. Tiny said. "Sit down anywhere you like." He continued, welcoming us as if this were his own fan. "No thank you, if you don't mind I'd like to stand." I said quietly, Evra and Darren chimed in after me on their choices to stand as well. "As you wish." He said, he was the only one sitting. He went on to complimenting and buttering up Darren. I watched him roll the heart shaped watch between his hands. I swallowed uneasily thinking that it could very well be my heart in his hands. I tuned back in when Darren began to argue how it was wrong to drink the blood of babies because you may very well kill them in the process.

Mr. Tiny's eyes widened, and so did his smile. "_So_?" he asked softly. A shiver ran down my spine. I knew that he wasn't good news, but now I completely understood. He was evil. Before I could catch more of the conversation I zoned out again. Sometimes my zoning out wasn't by choice, it just happened and it usually took a while for someone to get me out of my… I guess you could say trances. Not zoning out, but trances. There was silence for a few moments, or at least in my mind. I wasn't quite sure at the moment. "Aimee…" I heard Mr. Tiny's voice. My eyes flicked over, breaking the trance. "Aimee, so brave. Giving up everything for your family…" He grinned softly. I had mentioned only that my mother had died, my father was mean, and that I had ran away and Proxime had found me to Evra and Darren. That was all they needed to know as far as anything else went. "Does it still haunt you at night, Aimee?" He whispered with a grin on his face. "…No sir. What's done is done." I said quietly. He smiled. "Such a brave young girl…" he said. "Just like young Darren."

There was silence for a while in the room. "Down to business." Mr. Tiny continued. He rolled the watch between his hands. In short, as I zoned out again, I caught some of the conversation. He mainly wanted us to take care of his little people. We all agreed to, and then Darren continued to ask questions about the little people, what they were, and so on. I could tell Mr. Tiny's patience was running short. Before we left Mr. Crepsley advised us to go to sleep early, and Mr. Tiny to rise early… to fetch his precious little people nourishment. When we exited the building Evra turned to Darren. "Are you crazy?!" he half shouted. "Talking to Mr. Tiny like that???" he continued. Darren paused a second to think it over. "…I must be." He said. He shivered at the memory of it.

"Hey, Aimee… you alright?" Evra asked after a while as I walked them back to their tent. "Oh, um… yeah." I said. It was the first time anyone had addressed me that night. Like actually addressed me and asked me something. He nodded quietly. "Night." He said going into the tent. Darren turned and waved a bit. "Night Aimee." He said. I nodded. "Night Darren, night Evra." I said and walked away from the tent heading toward my mother's van.


	26. Chapter 25

Title: Famous Last Words

By: Schiz

Dear Readers,

Yeah, I know. I'm on a roll. Thank New Port. She fell asleep before I could call her again. Although I've written two chapters within the week because I had nothing else to do and I wasn't tired. Yeah I basically slept all day hoping to talk to NewPort tonight but no, of course not. I had to go help my mother shop and then get home so late that NewPort fell asleep on me. So here I am left stranded and alone to entertain you people… mainly Larten Lover as I've noticed. You need to start reviewing' this story too… I feel alone… no feed back. That sucks… Ooooooo Chinese food on TV. Heh, sorry I'm watching the secret life of take out on the food network, nothing else to watch and Bad Girls (I swear it is not a porno, it's a drama thing on the logo channel I like to watch!) is over, and there's not gonna be on again… Anyway I should stop like… ….. ummm… … yeah rambling that's the word. Yeah I'll stop rambling, no on with the fic… You know I wouldn't mind a few IMs either… I got AIM… look for X7xSchizox7X…

Sincerely,

Schiz

Chapter 25

Proxime's P.O.V

As the children exited the room, Mr. Tiny continued on a small conversation with Mr. Tall, excused himself and left the van. There was silence in the van for a few moments, before Larten got up, excused himself and walked out. He looked away from me as he walked out of the room. "Larten." I said getting up to follow him.

* * *

Intermission of boredom:

Mr. Tall::Stands quietly for a few moments in his van by himself:: … … I get it no one says good bye anymore, they just excuse themselves from my van. I get it I get it. … … … … … and those two need counseling. …You know there's this cute little place on Dixie highway that offers marriage counseling….

Schiz: Um. This was so not what I needed to see about Mr. Tall… and yeah that was thanks to my boredom right now… um… yeah anyway back to the fic…

* * *

I closed the door behind me quietly, picking up pace to follow him. He turned around. "What?" he said, he still didn't look at my face. "Larten, I'm sorry." I said quietly. "So it is true?" He asked, his voice coated in hurt. It broke my heart to even hear him sound like that. He turned and continued to walk away, this time at a bit faster pace then before. I followed him, past the trees and toward the stream. "Larten…" My voice was soft and pleading. He turned around and looked at me, the hurt clear in his eyes. "Larten I'm sorry." My voice cracked. "I didn't want to. I honestly didn't but he wouldn't let it slip like that. He wanted it so he took it…" I whispered softly. His eyes softened, but still hurt. "He took it?" He asked quietly. I nodded my head feeling as though I still had betrayed him. He walked up to me and cupped my face. "He took it?" he repeated. I nodded again quietly. "I'll kill him." He said quietly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled his nose into my neck.

"I'll hurt him Proxime…" he said quietly, he reached his hand up and stroked my hair. "I'm sorry." I said quietly. He rocked my gently. "It's alright… I… I understand now…I'm sorry I got upset without an explanation." He said. "I don't love him." I said quietly, I ran my hand through his hair, wrapping my arms around him. "I love you." I said quietly. "And I you." He whispered softly. He nuzzled my neck gently. "You're mine." He continued. "Mine and mine alone and I won't share you, not anymore." He said quietly, tightening his grip around my waist a tiny bit. I nodded my head quietly. "I'm yours." I whispered. He removed his nose from the crevice of my neck and looked into my eyes. "Come on." I said quietly. I pulled him to my van. "The sun'll be up soon and you should be in bed." He followed compliantly and I laid him down in my bed, being quiet and careful as not to wake Aimee.

He pulled me down next to him and wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close. "Not as cozy as a coffin…" he whispered. "But at least I can lay with you…" I smiled gently wrapping an arm around him and snuggling up close. He smiled a bit, forgetting most of the hurt, and drifted off.


	27. Chapter 26

Title: Famous Last Words

By: Schiz

Chapter 26

In the vicinity of Bryanna

Bolts of lightened streaked across the sky jaggedly, closely followed by the roars of thunder as rain poured down upon the barren vast wasteland. A rather angled and pointed castle stood off in the distance as Mikihisa made his way trampling through the mud in his leather boots. "Stupid…rain…" he muttered under his breath. The rain pounded down on him as he trudged through the mud. He yipped as he tripped over a branch, falling face first into the mud. He sat up, wiping the mud off his face and spitting out the ghastly taste in his mouth from the wet soil. A stream of curses followed as he soon found his boot was stuck in the mud. He tugged at it trying to free it from its mud-like doom; but no effort he made was strong enough to free his poor boot from the it's muddy grave. He shouted a stream of curses at the sky, when suddenly a bolt of lightening struck the base of the tree next to him; whose root he tripped over. It began to tip over toward him. He screamed in a high pitch fashion running from the path of the falling tree. It landed on the exact spot where his boot was.

"I hate you…" he said glaring at the sky. A jagged bolt of lightening flashed threateningly across the sky. "I…um… didn't mean that." He said nervously, thinking about the last time he insulted the sky. His eyes fell on the tree. "This is your entire fault." He muttered, turning to trudge on to the castle in the distance.

* * *

As he walked on the storm got worse, as if some unknown source did not want him to reach the castle. "Why is it never sunny and happy over here?" he asked to no one in particular as he was blown back by a gust of wind. He grabbed hold of the trunk of a tree. He sighed in frustration. "Okay… on three… we're going to flit the rest of the way to the castle…" he stiffened as the wind stopped. "One… two…. …. Three!!!" He shouted letting go of the tree. Just as he let go another gust of wind blew him back, about a mile maybe. His jacket flew out and acted like a parachute. He cursed the weather again, but silenced himself when he saw the flash of lightening and continued on attempting to get to his Mistress' castle.

* * *

Hours later, Mikihisa, tired and exhausted collapsed as he walked through the castle doors. His usual spiky hair now flat and dripping wet with mud and rainwater. His once sleek trench coat now ripped in certain areas from branches of trees when he would fly back or attempt to hang on from the vicious winds. He limped to Bryanna's throne room, seeing as there was a 3-4 inch difference between each foot, considering he had lost his boot to a tree. "Bryanna… your highness…" he sighed exhaustedly. Bryanna looked at him, and turned up her nose. "I will not respond to you until you address me correctly." She stated. "But Miss Bryanna… surely you understand the struggles I have just faced to get in here…?" he pleaded. "Yes, I know them, I created them. Remember I control the weather and terrain here." She stated plainly.

"Then you would understand that I am very tired and would like to rest…" he said cautiously. "I understand." She said. He had a hopeful look as she sat up in her throne. "I just don't care." She continued; a wicked smile forming on her lips. He sighed heavily. "Very well." He said. "Now address me correctly." She said, she held her hand away from her and observed her nails from a distance. "Is that really necessary your highness?" he asked. "Huh? Did I hear something? Hmm… No, but I suppose if I had heard something it would have been a stupid big oaf with oatmeal for brains." She said. He sighed heavily. "M'laaaaaaaaaaaaaady" Her expression brightened. "Say it again!!!" she giggled with glee. He sighed again. "M'laaaaaaaaaaaaaady." He said again. She made him say it at least 10 more times before settling down. "Yes, anyway, now what?" she asked as she yawned. "I've yet to find the whereabouts of Proxime…" Mikihisa sighed.

"I know that, fool." She said. "Then why did you make me come back here?!" he demanded, mouth agape. She laughed. "To entertain me. I grow quite bored while on my own, you know. Plus the fact SOMEONE lost my crystal…" She said narrowing her eyes at him. "I told you I didn't lose it… I just temporarily misplaced it… … … in the outdoors… … … … in another town… … … while looking for Proxime…" he said, his eyes shifting. "Very well." She said. She reached into the pocket of her white dress and threw it at him. "Lose this one, and I shall have your nuts for it." She said eyeing him. "And you know that's not a threat. It's a promise." She grinned. He shivered imagining the pain he'd endure if he lost this crystal. "Yes M'laaaaaaaaaaaaaady" He responded. She giggled with glee again. "Say it again!!!" she shouted. He did for another 20 rounds. "Now… go forth and find Proxime… or Aimee. You know wherever Aimee is Proxime is bound to be." She said. He sighed. "Yes your highness." "It should be easier this time, even for someone with your brain capacity." She continued. "I've given you… EMERALD CRYSTAL 9.0 OPTIMIZED!!!" She shouted as she threw her arms out, thunder roared outside, echoing and rumbling off the walls in a dramatic fashion. "You can search for anything and almost every time find it. Have fun." "How does it work?" he asked.

She sighed in frustration. "Alright, so… basically… you say what you're looking for while holding the crystal tight in your hands… then it floats up and points you in the direction…you follow it as it floats and viola it's like a little robot only it's a bewitched jewel." She said. "Then why not use a robot?" he asked. "…Because I'm technologically challenged and jewels are prettier and shinier and sparkly. There. Now don't question my genius! Be gone with you or I shall have your Peni…" she barked. (yes I mean peni.) He began to walk away. "Before you leave…" she began, he stopped and turned to face her. "I want you to bring me back KFC on your next journey back here… I demand the fried chickeny goodness of the cornel sanders." She commanded. Nodding, he skittered out quickly into the night, and back into the violent storm.


	28. Chapter 27

Title: Famous Last Words

By: Schiz

Dear Readers,

Wow, this must be a treat for the readers. I'm actually updating stuff. ::Gasp:: I know. It's amazing, it must like symbolize the end of the world or something. Anyway, um… let's see… uh, not much to say in this one except please review? I like to hear reviews and stuff and hear the voice of the people. None the less… um… have fun.

Sincerely,

Schiz

* * *

Fun Fact about this fanfic:

Did you know that I don't own Cirque Du Freak?

Did you know that the character Bryanna is actually based off of NewPort. Haha.

P.S: Larten Lover Rocks!!!

* * *

Chapter 27

**Proxime**

I woke up to Larten's calm even breathing. I was pressed against him tightly, yet delicately at the same time as if I wear a delicate flower that could shatter into a million pieces at the slightest wrong move. His nose was buried into my hair. I watched him for a few moments before leaning up and kissing his chin gently. He stirred a bit and pulled his nose from my hair. His eyes opened slowly and flicked down to me. I smiled. "Evening Love," he said quietly, he leaned down and kissed me on the head. I sat up and began to stretch. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me back down. "It's too early to go out…" he pouted. I laughed softly. "The suns down though…" I said. "But- but…" he stuttered giving me an innocent child-like look. "Alright, alright," I said laying back down beside him. He chuckled softly at my compliance and how easily I had given in. He wrapped his arms around my waist and nibbled on my earlobe.

"Come on now Larten… it's time to get up…" I said firmly, even though I didn't want to get up either. He tightened his grip around my waist a bit. "Come on Proxime…" he pleaded. "Just a few minutes…?" he begged. He nuzzled his nose into my neck. "All work and no play makes Larten a grouch." He chuckled softly. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as well. "That's true." I vouched and nuzzled up against him. He seized the moment in an instant and kissed me roughly, yet softly at the same time. I let him have is fun for a few moments, as I enjoyed the closeness I shared with him, his arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer. He growled softly when I wouldn't allow him the pleasure of exploring my mouth. I took the moment to turn the tables and explore his mouth. He paused for a moment, shocked that I was the one taking control a bit, but then I felt his lips form a small smile under my mouth as I kissed him lovingly.

* * *

**Outside the van**

Darren walked up to Aimee as she began to exit the van. "Hey Aimee," he said. Aimee looked up. "Oh, hey," she responded. She gave a quick fleeting smile. Evra walked up behind Darren. "Hey Aimee," he greeted. "Hey," she said back. "Funny, I haven't seen Mr. Crepsley since the sun went down… you would think he'd be hounding me by now…" Darren said as he sniggered. "Actually he's with Proxime…" Aimee said. "_What do you think they could be doing_?" Evra teased. Darren's face went pale. "Woah, woah woah. Mr. Crepsley is NOT like that!" Darren insisted. "There is no way Mr. Crepsley could ever get laid… especially with someone out of his league like _that." _Aimee shrugged. "Think as you want, but he's been in there since last night." She continued. Evra snickered. Darren's face went red and he held his head. "THE IMAGES!" He shouted. "AHHH THE IMAGES!!!" He fell to the ground clutching his head at the "images".

"What images?" came a familiar voice, as Mr. Crepsley stepped out of the van. Darren's face went ghostly white again. "N-nothing." Mr. Crepsley blinked, in an unusually happy matter. "Alright then." He said, he scratched the back of his head, his neck being exposed a bit, showing a rather… obnoxious "love bite". Darren caught sight of it, and grew quiet. "Well then… er… carry on." Mr. Crepsley spoke. He walked away humming a tune unfamiliar to Darren and the others. Proxime came out of the van shortly after and followed after him quickly. "I think I'm gonna be sick…" Darren groaned holding his stomach. "Did you see the size of that thing?!" Evra hollered, laughing. "Guess she's not as innocent as we all think." He chuckled. "I think it's sweet." Aimee said crossing her arms.

"What the Mr. Crepsley wants to "have relations" with someone he just recently met?" Darren asked sickly. "No, they do have a history, thank you very much." Aimee snapped. Evra blinked. "How do you know that?" he asked. "My mom talks to me a lot. She tells me about her past a lot and what went on. She mentioned Mr. Crepsley a lot; apparently they go back to when he was younger and only an assistant himself." Aimee stated. Darren shivered. "I still think it's gross." He said. "There's no proof to even prove that's going on anyway, so get your mind out of the gutter." Aimee spoke. She rolled her eyes and turned away. "Now come on we got chores to do…the show'll be up in a week or so…" she said in a matter-of-fact manner. Darren and Evra nodded, and followed after to go do chores.


End file.
